Destiny's Secrets-A Story of Friendship and Love
by DestinyC1020
Summary: Crystal Jackson is a fun, care-free and outgoing student in High School with a great group of friends. Everything was perfect, until a mysterious new student named Jason Evans walks into her class, and into her life. This coming-of-age story focuses on the tumultuous ups and downs of friendship & love. Can a guy and a girl just be "friends"? (Cast: Keke Palmer / Taylor Lautner )
1. Introduction

**INTRO:**

Greetings everyone! Thanks for viewing my story/fanfic. I feel so honored. :)

This is an original story that just popped in my head one day and I couldn't get it out of my mind, so I HAD to start writing it down somewhere! I have never had the guts to write my ideas for stories/movies down...especially not online, so I'm really excited to be sharing my original writing piece with you.

This story is a fictional "coming of age" story about a teen girl and how she grows and matures during her quest for love in her life. :)

I love constructive criticism, so if you have any ideas or ways that I can _improve _my writing, feel free to direct message me or add reviews/comments at the end of the chapter. I LOVE feedback! Especially positive and constructive feedback.

Just a little bit of a ****DISCLAIMER**:**

I have real life "actors" playing in the roles of my characters (ie: "the cast"). **However**...**I do not profess to know or be afiliated with ANY of the "actors" that are cast in my story**. These are simply the actors I could see/imagine playing in these roles. This is NOT fan-fiction dedicated to these ACTORS. Their names are not used anywhere in my story. Their faces are simply used so that you can put a face with a name. :)

Thanks and enjoy! **^_^**

**_Destiny_**


	2. Chapter 1: I am Crystal Jackson

**Chapter 1 **

Where should I start? Oh yes, my name... My name is **Crystal Jackson**. I'm just your average junior class high school student living in a rural town in the state of Connecticut. With my milk chocolate creamy skin, and my long shoulder-length dark hair, I tend to stand out amongst my group of friends. I was never all that tall...about 5'4 to be exact. I have a slender yet athletic build since growing up I was a little bit of a tom boy. Back then I lived for playing sports...basketball, soccer, track, you name it. I even used to do a little ballet dance for a couple years. Now days however, I've traded in my sweats and track shoes for American Eagle jeans, Bandolino ballet flats, and nail polish.

I live with my parents, **Franklin and Lorraine Jackson**. Due to their careers, they ended up having children later in life than most, but I actually kind of like the fact that the age gaps between my sisters and I are kind of spaced out. It just sucks having to be the "middle child" at times. My younger sister is now 13 years old and still in middle school...about to be in highschool next year (arrgh!), and her name is** Lindsey**. We call her "Lizzie" for short. My older sister **Stephanie** ("Steph" or..."Stephy" as my mom so affectionately calls her) is currently in her 2nd year of Grad school at the University of Connecticut and is majoring in English. She's the more artsy "artistic" type in the family, but she says she wants to become a teacher of English literature. She's a typical "know it all", and boy does she not let me forget it! She *thinks* she knows everything...but as much as she gets on my nerves at times, I have to admit, she IS right most of the time, and she definitely has given me some pretty good advice when it comes to guys and just life in general.

I suppose I should go on to describe myself. Oh gosh..how do I describe myself? Arrrgh! I hate those exercises where you have to describe yourself, or explain to people who you are and all that other crap. I always tend to hit a mental block like a car hits a brick wall whenever I'm asked to "describe" myself. I guess I should start with just the general things. First of all, I'm very musical. I've loved playing piano ever since I was 5 years old. I started formally taking piano lessons due to my incessant begging to my parents at the age of 7. I took piano lessons for 7 years up until my freshman year of high school. Then I quit. The lessons were just getting to be too hard, and with everything else going on in my life at the time-new school, new friends, more challenging work, etc-I just figured it was better that I took a "break" for the time being while I got adjusted to my new surroundings. Too bad that "break" ended up lasting 2 years already. Every now and then when I'm not swamped with homework, I will pick up some of my old Schubert pieces and play a little of "Serenade" here and there.

When I'm not playing piano, I love to be active and play sports or just have fun with my friends. I've always been sort of a girl who beat to her own drum, but at the same time also very caring and loyal to my friends. I don't really consider myself a "girly girl", even though on the outside you would probably think of me to be somewhat on the girly side based on how I dress. I can go from jeans, a tee-shirt or sweats, to a beautiful sun dress, cute heeled sandals, and jewelry. It's so funny how easily I can switch it up on people. But see, I love to keep people guessing! That's where my playful, mischevious side comes in I guess. I can be sweet as a Georgia peach, but just as quickly I can be very quick witted and silly when you get to really know me. Some would even say I was downright snarky at times. I have to admit, while I am for the most part pretty silly and easy going, there _are _times when I have let my temper get the best of me. That's the one thing I work on the most. I can be such a "drama queen" sometimes (as my mom and Steph like to label to me). And I guess, when I think about it, I probably am guilty as charged. I figure that it's just because when I FEEL things, I tend to feel them very deeply! I also have a tendency to OVERanalyze things and get stuck in my "head" a lot. But I'm working on these supposed character "flaws...really, I am! I'm not high strung...at least I don't think I am...I'm just more "vocal" at times with my feelings than others are I guess. I tend to be a free spirit and I sometimes jump before thinking and speak before really contemplating the effect my words could have. *sigh* I'm still working on this.

Deep down though, underneath all of my drama queen tendencies and outspoken nature, I think a lot of people would be very surprised to know just how shy I can get when it comes to certain things. I surprise myself actually. Among my friends I can be very outgoing, forthright and outspoken. But I can automatically turn into a shy shrinking violet if the class cutie passing me in the school hallway turns and gives me a smile. This is something I tend to hide quite often. My vulnerable side is pretty much undetected, and only a few people see it.

But enough about my personality. Let's move on to my life shall we? So in general, my life is pretty ordinary... Can't really complain too much. My father...oh boy, what do I say about him? See, I'm torn. Okay I'll just be honest. Although I love him and his studious ways...I kind of wish he spent more time with me, or with US as a family in general. He is a pretty big attorney who works in a HUGE law firm in the city. Unfortunately though, it has him working practically ALL the time. Did I mention that he works all the time? He's sweet though...you gotta love him. He may have a tough exterior, but underneath it all, he really is a sweet heart. He's such a sucker for my sweet smile and playful demeanor. ;) My mother on the other hand is more so the "powerhouse" of the family. I don't know if it's the fact that she has a PhD in Psychology and her own Counseling Practice, but nothing...and I do mean NOTHING gets past my mother. Growing up, it used to frustrate me to NO end when instead of truly consoling me, she would spout out Maslow's hierarchy of needs or Freud's "mommy and daddy issues" and theories about childhood repressed memories when for example, the kids on the playground would tease me mercilessly. However, as I've grown up some, I now see the true wisdom behind a lot of her words, and she has certainly helped me and given me a lot of good advice; especially since my highschool years have been anything BUT "a walk in the park".

That leads me to highschool. Aaaahhh yes...high school. Very interesting place it is. But the great thing about me is that I'm actually pretty popular in high school. Not in the "popular" crowd sense or anything like that...because honestly, I'd rather gouge my eyes out than to be pigeon-holed into a particular group or clique. Oh no...not I Crystal Jackson. No way! I much prefer to beat to my own personal drum. And thankfully, so do my friends.

Most of my friends are my true BFF's. We have either grown up together in our small little town, OR we have been through so much together that we just became instant automatic friends. My closest BFF hands down is **Alisha Jones**. Alisha has been my best friend since grade school. We know each other like the back of our hands. We finish each other's sentences, and she always tells it to me "straight" when I least want to hear it. One thing is sure though, we have been through a lot together, and when something goes down, or if I need a listening ear on the "female" side of things, Alisha is always there to listen and give me straight talk. My other friends consist of **Latonya McCray**, **Lila Cuccinelli **and **Jessie Lewis**.

**Latonya** (or "Tonya" for short) is the jokester of the group. She is the first one to laugh at a joke, make a joke, or find the humor in everything. She's a little "clueless" and in her "own little world" when it comes to certain things, but she's definitely a fun friend to have around.** Lila** on the other hand is the "expert" of the group. From boys to clothes to shopping, Lila knows it all. Her father is a well-known surgeon in the area, and so her family is pretty much loaded. Therefore, she can afford to shop well for a high school student...and boy does that girl LOVE to shop! When she's not shopping at high-end stores with her older sister or buying the latest Prada shoes, she is offering her advice. I swear, Lila should just start her own dating blog or matchmaking service. Not only is she completely boy crazy, but she will definitely give the 411 and the juice when it comes to ahem..."experience" with her boyfriend and what to do in certain "situations" with guys. She is definitely a straight shooter and tells it straight also. I guess it's her fiery Italian background that makes her so straight forward and "knowlegable". But couple that with her typical jovial and down to earth demeanor and you have the perfect recipe for a great friend. It may sound strange however, but personally I think I like the balance between her personality and Jessie's. **Jessie** is so different from all of my friends because she is sort of like the "mother" of the group. Jessie is super duper sweet...don't let her red hair fool you. She's the friend who loves animals, loves people, and is genuinely friendly by nature. She's also pretty shy and more self-reflective than all of us. She wants to eventually be a veterinarian one day. I think she is the perfect person suitable for a profession like that. Afterall, she's the friend who will console you and make you feel better when you're feeling down. I have to admit, I tend to reach out to her whenever I don't want all of the "straight talk" haha.

I don't have a ton of guy friends, but I do have some guys that I am friends with. **Jeremy Walker **is Lila's boyfriend and he's pretty good to go to whenever I want some "guy advice". He's like an older brother. He's now a freshman at the University of Connecticut so he has his fair share of "experience". **Daniel Hughes **plays on the football team, and is such a card. Whenever I want some comic relief, he's the guy I definitely seek out. Don't get confused though, Daniel is pretty smart, and applys himself well in school. He's very technical, and eventually wants to work in the IT industry. **Josh Sullivan **is also pretty cool, and up until about a year ago was probably one of my closest guy friends. Daniel Hughes plays on the football team along with Jason Evans. Daniel and Josh are Jason's two closest friends.

WHICH inevitably brings me to **Jason Evans**...

**CAST:**

****NOTE:** Send me a Private Message if you would like to see actual pictures of my cast, and I will send you the link! :)

**Crystal Jackson **(Played by Keke Palmer)

**Jason Evans **(Played by Taylor Lautner)

**Loarraine Jackson "Mom" **(Played by Angela Bassett)

**Franklin Jackson "Dad" **(Played by Harry Lennix)

**Lindsey Jackson (aka Lizzie) "Little Sis" **(Played by Amandla Stenberg)

**Stephanie Jackson (aka Steph/Stephy) "Big Sis" **(Played by Yaya DaCosta)

**Alisha Jones "Best BFF" **(Played by Camille Winbush)

**Lila Cuccinelli "Friend" **(Played by Victoria Justice)

**Latonya McCray "Friend"** (Played by Zoe Kravitz)

**Jessie Lewis "Friend" **(Played by Emily Browning)

**Trevor Davis "Everlasting Crush" **(Played by Tristan Wilds)

**Josh Sullivan "Jason's Friend" **(Played By Josh Hutcherson)

**Daniel Hughes "Jason's Friend" **(Played By Denzel Whitaker)

**Stacy Adams "An Acquaintance of mine...& Jason's Girlfriend for a time" **(Played by AnnaSophia Robb)

**Jeremy Walker "Lila's Boyfriend" **(Played By Zac Efron)

**Mr. Evans "Jason's Father" **(Played By Josh Brolin)


	3. Chapter 2: A New Student Arrives

**Chapter 2 **

Jason Evans... Oh boy...

I guess I should start by saying that Jason Evans is hands down my closest guy friend. Or...maybe I should say _WAS_. I don't even know how to begin to describe or explain my "friendship" with Jason at the moment. Right now, things are just so confusing. Oh...where do I even begin with him?

I guess I should start with how we met.

I first met Jason in my 3rd period "Algebra 2" class over a year ago when I was a sophomore in high school. He was the "new kid" in school and had come in during the middle of the semester around October-ish. When he walked into the classroom, his dark brown hair and dark eyebrows seemed to give him almost a somewhat mysterious allure. He seemed somewhat quiet, and a little shy at first. He didn't really make eye contact with anyone, yet all the girls in the classroom were whispering about who the "new guy" in the fourth row was. I didn't really give him much thought until I saw him yet again in my 6th period Sociology class.

Ms. Steinberg was assigning partners for this new project that we had to do in class. The project was a sociology project which entailed one girl and one guy from the class to be paired up to be a "family". One was the mother and the other was the father. Each pair was to work together to raise a "child" and to be responsible for it for 3 weeks. The pair had to make sure that each "spouse" had the child at least 3 days a week. The "baby" had to be looked after and taken care of. It was basically an "experiment" to show how it is raising a child as a married couple. Even though the couple was not technically married and (of course) couldn't possibly live together, the "couple" still had to spend time with each other at least once every week outside of class so that they could complete the various "assignments" each week, and behave as a real family. Oh and get this... the baby sitting didn't end during class. The "couple" not only had to arrange time for baby sitting during class, but also outside of class if either parent was not going to be available! So, one spouse took the baby for a few class periods, and the other spouse was to take the baby for the remaining class periods. One spouse took the baby home at the end of the day, and they each took turns with visitation rights everyday. At the end of the experiment, each spouse had to write an essay telling their experiences and what they learned.

I have to admit...in my head I was hoping and praying that Ms. Steinberg would pair me up with Trevor Davis. Ahhhh...Trevor Davis. Captain of the football team, mocha brown skin, gorgeous smile, outgoing personality, and popular with the ladies. I had the **BIGGEST **crush on Trevor Davis for the longest time! Ever since the 8th grade. Once he got to high school, he started looking even MORE delicious! I don't know what it was about Trevor, but every time I saw him, my knees would instantly go weak. He is the only guy so far who has literally made me nervous while speaking to him. At the time I was SO hoping Ms. Steinberg would pair me up with Trevor. Then, maybe he would notice me and recognize how "wonderful' I was, I thought to myself at the time. LOL..

At that time though, my interactions with him were so few and far in between. That was going to change eventually, but at that time in class I didn't know that. I wasn't even sure if he really knew who I was! I had let him borrow my pencil once in history class Freshman year. I don't pretend to believe that he still remembers that. But I certainly did. Sometimes he would even wave and smile when he saw me in the hallway. That is...of course when he wasn't surrounded by a harem of girls...and there wasn't anyone else in the hallway to distract his attention away from me. He really _was _my dream guy (at the time). My friends Lila and Alisha always used to tease me to no end about the fact that my crush on Trevor had lasted since middle school, but hey...what could I say? He always had a special place in my heart. At the time...

So anyway, the moment of truth was about to come. Ms. Steinberg was announcing partners during class for the project paired assignment. I could almost taste it...3 whole weeks with Trevor all to myself! I could just imagine the late night phone calls, the keeping in touch that we had to do as a "couple" together. I was getting giddy just imagining it! ^_^

Then suddenly, Ms. Steinberg's voice cut right through my day-dream:

"Crystal Jackson...Let me see, who should I put you with?", she asked rhetorically as she peered over her glasses at the class roster. "Oh, you know what? We seem to have a new student in our class. What's your name again young man?"

"Jason Evans", the dark-haired stranger responded.

"Okay great, Jason Evans. Crystal, how about you and Jason work together?" I could tell by her voice that this was not a request but more so a demand.

Jason looked a bit confused as to whom the teacher was referring to. So, I raised my hand so he knew who his "partner" would be. *sigh* I was kind of blown. Trevor Davis ended up being paired with Jennifer Owens. Lucky girl...

"Okay class", Ms. Steinberg smiled. "Everyone can go sit next to their new 'spouses' and introduce yourselves for about 5 minutes, and then you will each be getting your new baby!"

Jason brought his books and bag over to come sit down next to me. I figured I should at least make him feel comfortable.

"Hi, I'm Crystal Jackson, nice to meet you." I stated with a beaming smile and a stretched out hand. He smiled kind of sheepishly, hesitantly shook my hand and said: "Oh okay...well, I'm Jason. Jason Evans. It's nice to meet you too."

I just chuckled at his boyish nature and my cheesy introduction. We then started talking about where he was from. I thought he was new to this area and had moved from out-of-state, but he said he had actually grown up in Connecticut his entire life, and that he's been living in the area for a long time.

"Really? How come I've never seen you before?", I asked. My curiosity peaked.

"Oh, that's because I was homeschooled for all of middle school and for my first year of highschool." He looked down and became quiet.

"Oh...well, trust me...you probably got a better education homeschooling than you will here!" I laughed sarcastically.

"Oh is that so?" He said with a sly grin.

"Oh, most definitely. In fact, I'm betting you probably could have long-since graduated before our class had you stayed homeschooling", I said with a smirk.

With that a slight boyish laugh erupted from his lips and for the first time he actually seemed genuinely happy and relaxed, and not so reticent. It was then that I noticed that this new kid Jason had a pretty nice smile. A _very _nice smile actually. Perfectly white teeth.

"So...you're in my algebra class too right?", he asked.

A bit taken aback and surprised that he actually remembered that, I replied: "Yep, 3rd period with Mr. Burke. No offense, but his class can be so boring! I can't even afford to slack off because his class is the only one that is kicking my butt right about now. I HATE math!"

"Really? I love math! It's not too bad once you learn the formulas and practice the problems over and over again. It can be a little fun."

"Fun?" I stared back at him incredulously. "Ha...fun is definitely not the word I would use to describe Algebra. But if you say so..."

"Well, I guess it just takes some practice to get comfortable with it. You probably don't like it because you're not comfortable with it."

I just stared at him in amazement, because just by judging by his outward appearance I would have NEVER thought he was a guy who liked math. In fact, by the way he dressed-blue jeans, plaid shirt over a white tee, sneakers and tousled brown hair-I would have expected that he would be the guy trying to cheat on your math test rather than acing the exam. Talk about not judging a book by its cover!

"Yea, you're probably right. It's definitely not my strong suit that's for sure", I admitted.

He then looked down a little and then said in a serious matter-of-fact tone: "Well, if you ever need any help with algebra, just let me know...I don't mind helping you out."

For some reason his offer seemed so genuine and heartfelt that I couldn't help but be somewhat drawn to him. I looked down slightly and smiled: "Thanks...I just might have to take you up on that." _This guy seems so nice and is pretty cool_, I thought to myself.

"The way you feel about math, is the way I feel about history", he mused, "I can't stand history. So, I guess I can understand how you probably feel about math."

"History! How can you possibly hate history? History is so fascinating to me!"

"Ugh..." he groaned playfully, "it's just a bunch of memorization of dates and facts...I can't stand it."

"Hmmm...sort of like the memorization of those math formulas too..." I quipped back with a smirk.

Knowing he didn't have much to retort back with, he simply looked down and smiled a sly grin as if to say: "touche".

"Okay class! Here are your assignments. They are being passed around. Take one and pass it to the person seated behind you. As soon as you and your partner have received your papers, I will then proceed to hand each of you your "baby".

Everyone's baby was a life-like newborn baby doll wrapped up in a blanket. I opted to take the baby home the first night since I was the "mother", but then he was supposed to take the baby the next night. We made plans before class was over to meet up after school during the middle of the week so that we could do our first "assignment" as a "couple" together with the baby.

Little did I realize that this project together would mark the beginning of a long-and at times confusing-friendship with Jason Evans.


	4. Chapter 3: A New Husband

_**Author's Notes:** _Hey everyone! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! This story starts off a little slow-paced, but don't worry, eventually it gets more and more interesting as the chapters go on. There's a reason why the character development starts off somewhat slowly. You'll have to see what happens as the story progresses along! ^_^

In this chapter (Chapter 3), you get to see Crystal and Jason interact a little bit more, and the personality of Crystal's friends start coming more into play.

Any reviews/feedback is greatly appreciated! :)

Thanks!

**_~Destiny_ **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next day at school during lunch, Lila comes over and slams her book bag and brand new Gucci purse on the table right in front of me with a loud thud.

"Uh-oh...what's wrong?", I ask, almost dreading the response.

"Jeremy and I had another fight right before the bell for lunch, so now he says he's skipping classes and is going to go clear his head...whatever _THAT_ means", Lila stated with an eyeroll.

"Awww...sorry Lila. Is it about Jeremy and college again?", I probed sympathetically.

"Yes..." she groaned. "Ugh, I don't know why this is bothering me so much!", Lila pouted.

Jeremy and Lila started dating when Lila was just a Freshman. He was a junior, but there was something about Lila that caught his eye at a party one night. The rest was history. They instantly became a couple, and have been together ever since. Lately however, it seemed as if Lila and Jeremy were always fighting. Even over the smallest things.

I guessed that most of the tension was due to the fact that Jeremy was not intending on going to a University in-state. I know she hated to admit it, but this bothered Lila...a lot. It was so hard seeing her this way. Lila was typically the go-to-guru for relationships. Usually SHE was the one with all the answers. Now, she was the poor soul needing comfort and relationship advice.

"Well, Virginia Tech isn't _that _far from Connecticut", I muttered, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Crys, you don't understand. It's not just the distance that's bothering me", Lila said sadly. After a brief pause she added, "I just know he'll probably forget about me when he leaves. He'll be like: 'Lila? Lila WHO?'" She hung her head in despair.

"Well, why don't you just TELL him how you feel?", I offered.

"Oh, and give him the satisfaction that I'm going to miss him and feel insecure? NO way chica. Not this chick", she shook her head violently. "I would rather let him think I'm not even going to give a care in the world than for him to get a big head thinking I'm going to be crying in my bed at night over him. PUH-LEEZE! No way!"

Sometimes I really didn't understand Lila's "logic", but she must have the key to some secret because she always stayed having boyfriends.

"Well in that case, I don't know if I can help you there...I don't even have a boyfriend" I say somberly with a sigh.

"Don't worry...be thankful trust me. Sometimes they are more trouble than they are worth!" She utters with a chuckle.

I knew she didn't really mean that though. I knew that deep down she really loved Jeremy. That's why she was so uptight about him leaving for college so far away.

Interrupting our musings, Alisha, Jessie and Josh come up to the table after having grabbed their lunch.

"What's up ladies?" Alisha asks with a smile.

"Lila and Jeremy had another fight", I say sadly.

Alisha makes a face and scoffs, "Pshhh...Oh girl please, you're still tripping over the whole college thing?"

Lila looks up sheepishly and nods slowly.

Jessie gives her a pained look and says: "Awww...it will be okay".

Alisha just rolls her eyes and sits down and looks Lila square in the face and says: "Girl, you have to forget about the whole thing. Make the most of your time with him now! His senior year JUST started!"

"Yes, but I feel like my days with him are basically numbered", Lila groaned.

"But this sulking and arguing with him before he has even left is for the birds! If you DO have a small amount of time with him, at least make it _enjoyable_. Do something to take your mind off of this thing and off of him", Alisha pleaded.

That was Alisha for you, a very straight shooter. She could be harsh at times, but a lot of times, she really was telling the truth...as difficult as it was to swallow.

Suddenly, Lila perked up a little. "Hmmm...I guess I could go shoe shopping this weekend", a little smile creeping to Lila's lips.

"That's the spirit!", exclaims Alisha.

I just chuckle to myself. There was no problem in Lila's world that a little "Retail Therapy" couldn't fix.

We all start eating and joking back and forth about different things that happened in class that day. Mark Staton comes over and joins us at our table and starts joking with Josh. Soon, Daniel Hughes comes on over with Latonya McCray and pretty soon our table is errupting in loud laughter and a symphony of various different conversations. It was then that Alisha noticed that I had been lugging around a baby doll in a little basket with a blanket.

"Okay what is THAT you're toting around with you?", Alisha could barely contain the giggles escaping her lips.

"Oh...you mean my bundle of joy?", I state with a coy smile. "May I present to you my newborn child!" I could barely contain my laughter as well. "It's for Sociology", I admit.

"Ohhhhh...Ms. Steinberg?", Alisha's face scrunched up in mock horror.

"Yep...you know it." I sigh.

"Gee...good luck! I can just see how that would be a pain. You have to carry it _everywhere _with you?" The way Alisha stated the word _everywhere _made it seem like I was toting around a jar contaminated with an infectious disease or something.

"Well...sort of...but it's not just me...", my voice trailed off.

It was then in the corner of my eye that I noticed the new guy Jason Evans looking around the lunch room near our table for a place to sit. He looked kind of lonely and lost. I felt kind of bad for him-it can be tough being the new kid in school-so I wave at him and motion for him to come over. I figured he might like some company...being the "new kid" and all.

He smiles at me and comes over towards our table.

"Hey Jason, why don't you come over and sit with us? We won't bite...we promise", I say with a grin.

He chuckles and smirks while saying: "Well, even if you do bite, I hope you've had your rabies shot up to date", he says with a smile.

His quick retort sort of took me by surprise. "Mmm...very funny", I smirked.

This guy was really starting to peak my interest...who _WAS _he? Jason then leans over the table and says with a smile: "I'm going to get my lunch. By the way, I see you have my child with you".

I then playfully push him on the shoulder, "Umm...excuse me...but it's OUR child, and yes...you are overdue for your fatherly duties haha".

He grins so hard. He didn't know that I could be equally as witty and quick with the banter. "I'll be back", he says with a smile.

"Don't be too long!" I shot back.

He looks over his shoulder with a slight grin on his face. It was then that I had noticed that the table had fallen kind of silent. I suppose I didn't notice it before due to the loud atmosphere in the cafeteria in general, and the bantering back and forth with Jason.

Lila then blinks hard and looks in Jason's direction. She then turns and looks back at me with a confused look on her face. "So ummm...hello Crys...who was _THAT_?", Lila practically demanded.

"Yea Krista, you can't just hold out on us like that. I don't think I've ever seen him before", Alisha chimes in.

"Yea that guy is fine...come on spill the beans. I know _I've_ never seen him before! I would have remembered!", Lila looks back over at him from a distance.

I giggle sheepishly. "Oh him? That's my husband", I make quotation mark signs with my fingers.

"WHAT!?" Lila exclaims in shock.

"No no no," I laugh. "He's my pretend spouse for Sociology. We have to pretend like we're married and care for a baby together for 3 weeks and complete activities during the week. Oh, and we each also have to write an individual essay at the end showing what we've learned and all this other crap", I mention with a roll of the eyes.

"Ohhhh..." it was all starting to click in Alisha's head.

"Well, whatever you two are doing, I say keep a close eye on him Crys. He's a cutie", Lila chimes in.

Jessie nods in agreement.

"Oh please you guys...no way...he's just a cool guy. I barely know him! Plus, no offense, but he's not _exactly _my type."

That's when Alisha begins to roll her eyes and starts to groan. "Oh...here we go again. NOBODY can replace your precious...", this is when Lila chimes in as well... "...Trevor Davis!"

Lila and Alisha both laugh in unison.

"Girl, what IS it that guy has over you? I just don't get it. He's not the only guy on the planet!", Alisha asks with confusion.

I could feel my whole body getting warm, and my face flashing with heat. Even just the thought of his name-Trevor Davis-sent butterflies soaring through my stomach. I don't know what it was about him, but he did have some kind of hold over me. I could feel myself getting embarrassed. It wasn't a secret really, how I felt about Trevor. At least, it wasn't a secret among my close friends. Even Josh and Dan knew how I felt! I just didn't want that little piece of juicy gossip to become school-wide common knowlege, and I certainly didn't want the "new kid"-Jason-to know anything about my crush.

_Oh if Trevor ever REALLY knew how I felt about him...oh, I'd simply die of embarrassment!_, I thought to myself.

Soon, Jason came back to the cafeteria table with his lunch and sat facing me.

Relieved to have found a way to change the subject, I interrupted everyone's chatter and mentioned, "Oh by the way guys, this is Jason. He's new. Jason, these are my friends Lila, Alisha, Jessie, Josh, Latonya, Dan, and Mark."

Jason smiled and greeted everyone with a "hey guys" and a wave.

"Hey, you're in Mr. Burke's algebra class aren't you?", asked Dan.

"Yeah I am. You're in his 3rd period class also?", Jason replied.

"Yeah man. I think I saw you come in to class yesterday", Dan stated with a smile.

It didn't take too long for Jason to fit right in with my group of friends. My friends are pretty cool, and inclusive of everyone. That's what I like about them most.

After the bell rang for lunch period to be over, I glanced over at Jason as he was getting up from the table, "Umm...aren't you forgetting something?" I smirked while glancing down at our "baby" in the baby basket.

"Oh...How could I forget?", he smiled. "So we're still meeting tomorrow after school to work on the projects?"

"Yep! Sure...you can meet me over my house around 4pm", I stated affirmatively.

"Sounds great. Why don't we exchange numbers so you can text me your address?" he asks.

"Okay sure", I smiled.

After reciting my number to him, he put my cell phone number in his phone and then texted me so that I would have his number and could text him my home address.

_This is going to be interesting_, I thought.


	5. Chapter 4: Jason Has a Secret

_**Author's Notes: **_Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! :) I figured I would try to give you all a new chapter (or two!) before I leave for vacation in California in a few days! ^_^ I don't want to leave you all hanging!

This particular chapter, (Chapter 4) gets a little more interesting. For one, you as the reader get to uncover a little secret about Jason. Plus, there's also more interaction between Crystal and Jason. You can slowly see how their friendship is about to begin forming. :)

****NOTE:** Towards the END of this chapter, you'll notice that the writing turns from the "first person" to the "third person". This is INTENTIONAL. The first few chapters were written in the first person so that you can sort of gauge Crystal's personality and some of her thoughts. Almost like an autobiography of some sort (there is a reason for this, as you will see chapters later! ).

However, I wanted to give you a heads up notice that from the _next_ chapter (**Chapter 5**) onward, YOU as the reader will be like a voyeur, and will be getting **MORE **than just Crystal's viewpoint/thoughts on situations/events to come during the story. The story will STILL be told primarily from HER viewpoint, but it will be less of a "diary entry" retelling of the events taking place and more of a voyeuristic reading. After this chapter (Chapter 4), most of Crystal's direct personal thoughts will be signified in _italics_. Therefore, you as the reader will still be able to discern some of the thoughts she's feeling inside at that moment. I hope that isn't too confusing to understand!

Hope you enjoy Chapter 4! There's more coming eventually soon!

_**DEDICATIONS:**_ I wanted to give a shout out and dedicate this chapter to my FIRST official "Reviewer" **Jen**! Thanks so much **Jen **for the feedback! I really appreciate it!

And as always, any reviews/feedback is GREATLY appreciated! ^_^ I may dedicate upcoming chapters to you as well!

**LASTLY, **Also, as I mentioned in my "Intro" Chapter, PLEASE let me know if you would like to see the "Cast" for my story. This will give you an idea of who the characters are in this Fanfic. Of course, Keke Palmer and Taylor Lautner are the main actors/characters, but if you would like to see pictures of the other characters in this story, then just let me know! I can send you a link with all of their names and pictures.

Until my next update!

_**~Destiny**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After school on Wednesday, I immediately rushed home from the bus stop to make sure that I had enough time to straighten things a little bit around the house.

Our family has a fairly large-sized home. With 5 bedrooms and 4.5 baths, it's very easy to get lost in it all. It's the only home I've ever known, and I've always felt so at peace in it. The outside of our home is mainly brick, with a beautiful wrap-around porch and a circular driveway. It has always has such a warm, cozy, inviting feel to it, despite it being so large. With classic fixtures and features, the inside of our home has an older-home feel, with a modern touch.

As soon as my feet burst through the front door of the house, I immediately dropped my book bag in the foyer and got to work. I wanted to make sure to clean up everything in time so that things would be presentable for my 'house guest' that afternoon.

Dad was still working - no surprise there - and mom was going to have her last client counseling session at 3pm, so she would probably be home around 5pm.

Unfortunately, Lizzie was home from school already and she was of course, being just as nosy as ever.

"Who's coming over?" Lizzie asked inquisitively, as she watched me with confusion.

"Just a friend of mine from school." I brushed past her, hurrying to tidy up the living room.

"What's so different about THIS friend?", she asked with a furrowed brow, emphasizing the word 'this'. "No offense, but I _never_ see you clean up when friends come to visit."

"They've never been here before." I answer shortly, getting increasingly frustrated with her questioning.

"Oh. Is it a BOY?!" Lizzie finally asked, while trying to stifle a smile.

"UGH...Lizzie! Don't you see that I'm trying to clean up around the house? If you're not going to help me out, then the _least _you could do is let me have some space so that I can tidy up around here", I barked.

As soon as the words flew out of my mouth, I instantly felt bad for getting upset at her. She looked hurt. I didn't mean to let my frustration show so abruptly like that.

While rolling her eyes, Lizzie scowled, "Okaaay...you don't have to yell, jeez", as she picked up a pillow and started organizing it on the couch.

Meanwhile I went over to the kitchen and started transferring some dishes from the sink into the dish washer.

About twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. It was Jason. Of course. He arrived promptly at 4pm as promised. I made sure that my nice cashmere lime green sweater over my dark blue jeans looked presentable, and I opened the door with a cheery smile.

"Hey! Come on in!", I exclaimed.

Jason had on some blue jeans with a light blue polo shirt on. I had to admit, the color looked nice on him.

"How are you doing?" He smiled.

"I'm good! I'm so glad you came, the baby was crying all day", I joked as I handed him over the life-like baby doll which was our 'baby'.

"Awww...my little pumpkin?", he joked with a mocking voice while cradling the baby in his arms. "She knows who her daddy is."

I busted out laughing. "Oh my god...you are a trip! Can you imagine if this were real? Talk about stress! I guess this is a sly way of teaching abstinence to high schoolers", I chuckled.

"Exactly. This alone is enough to discourage me from having a child any time soon," Jason teased. "Not to say that you haven't been a good wife and all,", he added with a sly smile.

"Aww...well thank you. I do my best", I giggled.

Interrupting our little playful banter, Lizzie then curiously comes up to greet the new stranger.

"Oh...by the way, this is my little sister Lindsey...we call her Lizzie for short", I mention dryly.

"Oh hey, what's up Lindsey? I'm Jason. Nice to meet you", Jason extends a hand to greet her.

"Nice to meet you too", Lindsey shook his hand and gave a coy smile.

"By the way, Lindsey was just _leaving _us to go do her homework so that we can study for our project in peace and quiet", I say, while giving a knowing glance towards Lizzie's direction. I made it a point to emphasize the word 'leaving'.

Lizzie squints her eyes and turns her lips into a disgruntled smirk. "I can take a hint...", she grumbles as she makes her way up the stairs to her bedroom.

As Lizzie disappeared out of sight up the stairs, I then turned and faced Jason with a warm smile.

"Well, come on and make yourself comfortable!", I said eagerly. I almost forgot that we were still standing in the foyer.

"Okay thanks", Jason replies while looking around at his surroundings.

"We can work in the dining room", I motioned for him to follow me into the dining room.

"Wow...your house is a mansion!", Jason remarks with awe as he follows behind looking around the house.

"It's not THAT big...is it?", I laughed at his facial expression. His eyes were almost the size of saucers.

"Umm...yeah, your house is pretty big...by most people's standards", Jason looked at me playfully from the corner of his eye and shot me a smile.

Oh that smile...I was beginning to like it more and more.

"Looks like I married up!", Jason added with a smirk as he sat down at the large mahogany dining table in our dining room.

"Whatever!", I just rolled my eyes and laughed. I couldn't help but chuckle. Jason's sense of humor was undeniably charming, I had to admit. "If you think _our_ house is big, then you haven't even seen Lila's house. Her dad is a surgeon and they are loaded", I added, trying to downplay the size of my family's house.

The project ended up being a little more involved than previously imagined. Not only had Ms. Steinberg created a fake "budget" for each family to work with, but each couple had to figure out what they were going to spend their money on each week. They had to go down the list and account for all of their necessities, including but not limited to: food, water, toiletries, gas/transportation, recreation, diapers, baby formula, milk, and a plethora of other household items.

After working on a budget for about an hour, with a little brainstorming and small talk here and there, the conversation then turned to a deeper subject.

"So...how come you were homeschooled?", I asked bluntly out of the blue.

Jason suddenly looked up from his assignment paper and the expression on his face seemed to turn a little serious. I could tell that his answer wasn't going to be a simple "because I just felt like it". No, there seemed to be a deeper reason than this. Jason then put his pencil down and ran his hands through his hair, almost as if he was contemplating how much information he wanted to divulge.

"Well...", he started hesitantly. "I wasn't always homeschooled", he glanced down briefly and looked up at me again.

"Oh really?", I asked.

"Yeah...actually I went to public school all through grade school. But then, when I was in 5th grade, my mom died suddenly and so...it was kind of hard on me. My father and my brother were affected of course, but I think I took her death the hardest", he said tentatively.

I could tell that he was choosing his words carefully and figuring out just how much he wanted to share about the subject.

"Oh wow...", I mumbled. It was the only thing I could say.

"I guess you could say", he continued, "I basically started venting out my frustration at school. My grades plummeted, I couldn't concentrate in class, and I was getting into a lot of fights in school. I guess my dad was worried because my demeanor had changed drastically, and I was giving teachers a hard time. So, he decided that the most logical thing to do would be to have me tutored by a tutor at home. Now that it's been a few years since my mom's death, I told my dad that I wanted to try and go back to public school at least for most of my high school years, and so he agreed that was probably best."

Completely regretting the fact that I had even asked the question, I sat there silently for a second, processing all that he had told me. I didn't know what to say.

I just barely managed an audible "Oh...", and looked down. "I'm sorry...I-I had no idea. I didn't realize...", I began.

"No no...it's okay" he interrupted. "There's no way you could have possibly known about my mom. It's not like I told you the reason beforehand." He then chuckled softly and looked down. "In fact, I don't even know what possessed me to share that with you...I usually just give the standard 'oh I was cutting up in class and my dad felt it was best' spiel. You're just easy to talk to I guess." He added sheepishly.

It was then that I felt extremely sorry for Jason. I couldn't even imagine the thought of my mother-or _any _one of my parents-dying so suddenly, especially at such a young age. I know I would be completely devastated. His mother would never be able to see him graduate from high school, graduate from college, or even walk down the aisle at his wedding. It was a very sobering thought, and I felt a wave of sympathy for Jason well up from deep within me. Without a thought in my head I lightly rested my hand against his forearm briefly to give him some encouragement.

"Well, I find it easy to talk to you too. If you ever need to talk, just let me know. You shouldn't keep all of that bottled up inside...", I stopped mid-sentence, suddenly realizing that I was beginning to sound just like my mother! Yikes!

Jason turned to look me in the eye and said simply, "Thanks. You're right."

A slight moment of uncomfortable silence then ensued. But honestly, it was alright. I didn't feel the need to break the silence. It did seem kind of odd to leave the conversation on such a low note however.

"So...how about those budgets?" I chuckled nervously.

Jason laughed slightly, knowing I was doing my best to change the subject into something a little more light-hearted for his sake.

A few minutes later, my mom came bustling into the foyer from outside carrying a large amount of grocery bags. Her gray pant suit was crisp and neat, and her hair was tied up loosely in an updo. It's amazing how even after work she still managed to look beautifully put together and professional. If she did not remember that I was having a guest over after school that day, she certainly managed not to look too surprised.

"Hey guys!", my mother said cheerfully as she bounded through the front door holding groceries.

"Hey mom! I want you to meet a class mate of mine, Jason Evans"

"Oh hi Jason, it's nice to meet you", she smiled as she rushed by with the groceries towards the kitchen.

Jason smiled. "It's nice meeting you Ms. Jackson. Did you need a hand with those?"

"Oh...sure thanks. It's nice to be offered a hand around here!", she said as she snuck me a familiar glance. I knew exactly what that look meant. It was a sign that I was being summoned into the kitchen to help put groceries away, and more importantly, an implication that I should have offered my assistance without being asked. I knew my mother way too well.

Time was just flying by! Jason had already spent at least 2 hours over my house. We had stopped working on the project about an hour after my mom came home and so afterwards we just ended up laughing, talking and watching TV in the family room.

"So...is it just you and your sister Lindsey?", Jason asked, as we sat on the couch together.

"Oh no, I have an older sister Stephanie who just started her 2nd year in Grad school. She lives on campus, so I don't get to see her too much. She comes to visit every once in a while, but it's usually only during her winter and spring breaks. It kinda sucks 'cause I miss her sometimes. We're really close. But she has that 'older sister' mentality you know."

Jason laughed and said, "No, I don't know, what _is_ that mentality?"

"Oh, you know...it's when the older sibling always thinks they are right ALL the time. Ugh, she usually _is _right, that's what gets on my nerves the most."

"Ohhhh...I see. Yeah, I know what you mean. My older brother is the same way."

"Oh that's right, you _did _mention that you had a brother" I said, suddenly remembering from his recounting about his mother's death and homeschooling. "How old is he?"

"We're 4 years apart, so he's a Sophomore in college. He's like the golden son...my dad's favorite. So he definitely has that 'I'm always right' mentality too. What a coincidence."

It was then that my mom came into the family room announcing, "Dinner's ready! Oh, and Jason...you're welcome to stay with us for dinner if you'd like."

"Oh wow...thanks Mrs. Jackson. Are you sure it's okay?" Jason asks, unsure of the response.

"Of course! Feel free. I've made more than enough food."

Jason stayed over and had dinner with my mom, my sister and I. Dad came in late from work-what else is new-and wasn't able to eat dinner with us since he was working on a case in his office, but he did get a chance to meet Jason and introduce himself.

After dinner, I walked Jason outside to the front porch so that I could sit and wait for his dad to come pick him up to go home.

"Well, thanks for having me over, and tell your mom thanks again for dinner. That was nice of her", Jason smiled graciously.

"Oh yeah sure no problem. That's just how my mom is. She's used to us having a lot of friends over the house", I shrug and say.

"Yeah...that's how my mom was too", Jason replies with a faint smile and looks down.

Immediately I felt so insensitive. I couldn't even imagine having to be in his shoes. I knew that seeing everyone else with a kind loving mother and not being able to experience that feeling ever again had to be hard on him.

An awkward silence began to permeate the air again.

"So...I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow?" I finally ask.

"Yeah I'll be there. Oh, and by the way..." Jason adds hesitantly. "I was wondering what you were doing on Saturday. I was thinking that maybe if you want, we could...you know, go and fulfill our obligated 'outing' as a family couple. Some friends and I are going to the movies Saturday night. You could join us if you want."

"Aww... I wish I could, but I promised my friend Lila that I would make Saturday afternoon a day devoted to shopping for us. She's kind of going through a hard time right now." I had to add that little part in there so that it would seem more 'honorable' to decline his invitation. "Afterwards we're going out to dinner for a girl's night. But I could do something next Saturday if you want."

"Oh man, I can't do next Saturday. I gotta work. I work at my dad's family-owned mechanical shop at the Auto car garage, and he has me working the entire shift that day." Jason wishes he could switch shifts with Buddy or Miguel in the car shop, but he knows that would be next to impossible.

"Hmmm...well, I could always come over to YOUR place next Wednesday after school to complete our projects for the week", I mention.

Jason smiles. "That sounds like a great idea. I'll call you the night before to make plans."

"Okay sounds great!"

Eventually, Jason's father comes to pick Jason up and Crystal watches as he drives off and away from her circular driveway. She then chuckles lightly, _He seems like he could eventually be a really cool friend, _she thinks to herself.

Oh...if only things were as simple as that.


	6. Chapter 5: Pizza, A Pond & Trevor Davis

_**Author's Notes:** _Hey everyone! I think I already said a mouth-full in my previous chapter, so I'll keep the Author's Notes short this time lol.

Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. More and more developments will be surfacing soon! It gets GOOD! ^_^ I'm doing my best to write as fast as I can so that I can get more updates to you guys. So many things are going on right about now, especially with the summer approaching. Plus, I might be moving too! So, I'll do my best to try to still write in between these other life events.

Thanks for being patient with me!

I would LOVE more of your input as well! Let's get some more reviews! Are you enjoying the story so far? What do you like/dislike? Also, let me know what YOU would like to see happen in the story! I already have sort of an idea of where I want the story to go, but...who knows? I'm AlWAYS open to suggestions and comments from readers. I _may_ even use some of your ideas and dedicate a chapter to you. Feedback is AWESOME! It would help me improve in my writing as well. :)

Thanks again for reading!  
_  
_Ttyl!

_**~Destiny**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The following week, Crystal met up at Jason's house to help work on the project.

Jason's house was located in a wooded area not too far from her own house. About less than 10 minutes to be exact. His home was a fairly modest rustic-looking house, with a wooded appearance, lots of trees, and a cabin-like feel. Inside, the home had a very warm appearance to it. There was a nice warm fireplace in the family room, a pretty country kitchen, and pictures of family that lined the walls.

Jason was very hospitable, and tried his best to make Crystal feel welcome and at home.

"I know you're used to more upscale accommodations at your own manor, but I hope you can find our humble abode to be satisfactory", he joked as he led her to the kitchen to begin their work.

"Oh please, stop it!" Crystal playfully pushed his arm. She knew that she grew up in a pretty nice family home, but never once did she ever think that her home was out of the ordinary. She didn't see it as extravagance or anything fancy. She just saw her house as...'home'.

"Oh by the way, guess what?" Jason turned to face Crystal and was beaming from ear to ear.

"What?" Crystal asked excitedly. His enthusiasm was contagious.

"I'm going to try out for the football team this week", Jason says proudly.

"REALLY?", Crystal's eyes sparkle with delight.

"Yep! I was told that if I wanted to try to get on the team, they have their last try outs this Friday at 3pm. So I'm going to try out and see if I can make the team."

"Oh that's great Jason! I hope you do well." Crystal grinned.

Jason hoped he would do well during tryouts also. Football was one of his favorite sports, and he had played little league football when he was in grade school, and regularly played with his brother and with his friends on many occasions throughout the years. But was he good enough to play on the Varsity team? Let alone...Junior Varsity? Whether he made the team or not, just hearing the encouragement from Crystal was enough to put him in a good mood and do the best he could during tryouts. He had only known her for a few weeks, but already Jason had enjoyed spending his time with her. She had a way of putting him so at ease and relaxed with just a smile and a laugh. Her laugh...he was beginning to notice...was infectious. It was so playful and open. She seemed so comfortable with herself. He could definitely see her being a cool friend to hang with.

After about an hour or so of working on their class project together, Jason and Crystal both look up as Jason's father walks through the front door, coming from working at the garage.

"Hey dad...I want you to meet a friend of mine from school. Crystal Jackson", Jason motioned over to Crystal.

_Friend? Hmmmm...that's interesting_, Crystal thought to herself. She didn't realize that he had considered them to be "friends" already. Either way, the term felt more familiar than the word "acquaintance". She supposed that due to working on their Sociology project so closely together for the past couple of weeks, that they probably _were_ a little past the "acquaintance" stage.

"Hello Crystal. Nice to meet you", Mr. Evans said while extending his hand for a handshake.

"It's nice meeting you Mr. Evans." Crystal replied with a smile.

"Sorry my clothes are a little greasy. I just got back from work. I feel bad for not having a meal cooked or anything for you guys", Jason's dad looked slightly embarrassed.

"Oh it's okay, no worries", Crystal interrupted.

"Jason, why don't you call Luigi's Pizza and order something? I'll pay for it. That way you guys can have something to eat", Mr. Evans offered.

"Thanks dad," Jason took out his cell phone to call the pizza delivery restaurant.

"I'm sorry, usually my wife would have had something made..." Mr. Evans' voice trails off and he looks down.

Feeling sorry for Jason's dad Crystal interrupted yet again, "Oh no...don't worry about it. Honestly. It's okay. We'll be fine...I love pizza!" she added with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you..." Mr. Evans responded with a smile that seemed both relieved and grateful for her understanding.

Jason and Crystal ended up working on the project for almost 2 hours in between pizza eating, laughing, joking and small talk.

"Okay...this is about as long as I can stand to work on THAT", Jason exclaims as he throws his pencil down on the kitchen table."

"You and me both!" Crystal giggles. "I mean how much research can one person do on teen pregnancy and abortion rates in this country! Yikes! I feel like my brain is about to explode. Who knew this project would be so _involved_?", Crystal covers her eyes with her hands.

"Yea...tell me about it", Jason says.

After a long pause, he scratches his chin and asks, "Hey, you feel like going to take a walk? There's this pretty pond not too far from my house we could walk to."

"Hmm...I don't know...isn't it kind of chilly outside?", Crystal said with uncertainty.

"Oh come on...it's not THAT bad. Actually it's a pretty nice late afternoon. You can borrow one of my jackets if you want."

"Okaaaay...sure..why not?" Crystal playfully grumbles.

While walking around the pond, Crystal had to admit, the pond was pretty nice. It was so peaceful and tranquil. The leaves on the trees had started to turn for the fall, so the pond reflected green colors sprinkled with an array of red, orange and rusty-brown hues.

"Wow...this is really pretty! It's funny, I live like 5 minutes from this pond but I've never actually been here", Crystal gushed.

"I know right? We discovered it a few years back. I like coming here to decompress I guess", Jason says as he picks up a rock and throws it into the pond.

"Hmm...sounds like you come here often. Do you do a lot of thinking while you're here?"

"Yeah...yea I guess I do. I tend to contemplate a lot while here. Sometimes I jog the trail. Other times I walk it. But every time I come I always feel better afterwards."

"So...here's a contemplative thought for you", Crystal slowed her walk and glanced at Jason. "What do you want to do in the future? You know, after high school." Crystal asked with the curiosity of a child.

"Oh boy..." Jason smiled and drew a deep breath in. He wasn't expecting that question. Crystal always had a way of throwing a curve ball and making him really stop and think.

"Umm...well, I'm not 100% sure yet what it is that I want to do, but I know one thing...I definitely want to eventually stop working at the car garage", he replies with a chuckle.

"How long have you been working there?", Crystal inquires.

"Since the summer. Don't get me wrong...my dad works hard, and he's good at what he does. But, I don't think I want to go into the family business. At the same time though, I don't want to go to medical school like my brother is intending on doing. I want to go to college, but I think I'll probably major in business, or something having to do with the technology field. What about you?"

Crystal took a deep breath. "Hmmm...Wellllll...Like you I haven't really set anything in stone yet about what I want to do, but it _does_ cross my mind every now and then. I mean, we still have time of course, but part of me wonders where I'll be in 5 years", she ponders as she looks out over the water. "To be honest with you, I would _love_ to do something creative or something having to do with music and musical artistry. But...I know my dad would NOT have that."

"How come?", Jason asked curiously.

"Oh...I don't know... I think he would just feel like it wasn't something that would help pay the bills and sustain me in the long run." Crystal looked down.

"What kind of music are you talking about?", Jason asked with growing interest.

"Well, I play piano. I've been playing since I was like 7 years old. I don't really take lessons anymore, but every once in a while I'll pick up some pieces and play a few things."

"Wow...that's amazing", Jason was impressed. "You'll have to show me a few things on the piano one day", he smiled.

"Okay...sure! Just make sure to wipe the dirt from your fingernails Mr. Football player before touching my gorgeous upright Kawaii", Crystal teased.

"Oh excuse me!" Jason laughs defiantly. "Is that some kind of threat?" he balks as he reaches over to tickle her on her neck.

"Oh my gosh!" Crystal screams in laughter. "I'm going to get you for that one!" Crystal shrieks, as she chases after Jason who has now started to run along on the path.

It was amazing how comfortable she felt around him. No drama. No weird awkward tension. No nervous butterflies in her stomach like she would have around a guy she had a crush on. No...just pure easiness. She didn't realize how fast he was! When she finally caught up to him - he must have slowed down on purpose - she reached over and ruffled up his hair.

"Ouch!" Jason laughed playfully.

"_ANYWAY_...as I was saying before I was so _rudely _interrupted", Crystal joked. "In all honesty, I'm thinking that I may major in psychology and eventually become a psychotherapist like my mom. I really like helping people", she said earnestly.

"Oh wow...that's a really nice goal. I'm sure you'll make a good therapist. You're a good listener", Jason said sincerely.

"Thanks!" Crystal said with a smug smile.

"You might want to work on your bed-side manner though. I'm not sure if too many patients will like having their hair ruffled on a regular basis", Jason added with a devilish smile.

"Oh my god...you know what?" Crystal retorted with a laugh. Jason had this funny way of being serious and sincere one moment, and yet in an instant he could switch to teasing her mercilessly over the smallest things.

"On a more serious note, I can't believe the project is completely over next week!" Jason mentioned.

"Oh I know..." A wave of sadness came over Crystal. "It feels like it was just yesterday we got the assignment!"

"I know! Gosh, time flies fast".

"Yeah..." Crystal looks out at the pond. The sky was getting darker and darker. "You know, I'm going to kind of miss you and your quirky ways. You know...hanging out, working on the project and stuff."

Surprised that Crystal admitted she would miss him, Jason searched her face closely, looking for any trace of sarcasm. He could tell that she was actually being serious. It came as a relief to him because he was surprisingly feeling the same way.

"Yeah...Same here." Jason said looking down. "That doesn't mean though that we can't still be friends and hang out and stuff. I mean, we'll still be in the same classes."

"Yeah, that's true. I guess you're right." Crystal smiled at him.

Suddenly, Jason stops dead in his tracks, and his shoulders slump forward.

"Oh no...", he utters, finally realizing something.

"What? What is it?", Crystal says, growing concerned.

Jason hangs his head down low. "We're such bad parents. We left our baby at the house!", Jason shakes his head in playful disbelief.

Crystal then immediately bursts into laughter at Jason's stark revelation. Sure enough, they had forgotten to bring their 'bundle of joy' with them on their outing to the pond.

"Oh my gosh", Crystal manages to make out through giggles, "somebody...call...child-services!", Crystal can barely manage to get her words out.

Jason then chimes in, "who's going to know?"

They then both turn and look at each other with a knowing glance. "I won't tell if you won't!", Crystal looks him in the eye.

"Deal!" Jason says instantly.

They both then erupt into laughter in unison as they continue to walk down the path back towards Jason's house.

* * *

The following week came by so fast. It was already Wednesday and in two days the Sociology project would be over completely. The feeling was bitter-sweet for Crystal. On one hand, she really enjoyed Jason's company. They both had unexpectedly started to form a friendship, and getting to know somebody new had actually been quite fun. Yet, at the same time, she certainly didn't want to keep doing the weekly assignment projects and lugging the baby doll in the basket everywhere she went. Those aspects of the project had been annoying and time-consuming.

After lunch, Crystal and Jason were walking and talking to each other in the hallway. Suddenly, a tall, handsome, caramel-colored figure started heading towards them, closing in on their proximity. Trevor Davis. Trevor Davis, with his mega-watt smile and cool, confident demeanor, it was hard NOT to spot him out in a room. He glided effortlessly down the hallway and came up to Crystal and Jason chatting by one of the lockers.

As soon as Crystal laid eyes on Trevor in the hallway, it was like a gun had shot her in her chest and she had stopped breathing. _Why wasn't I looking in the hallway to see him making his way over to us?,_ Crystal thought to herself. At least then she would have been prepared for their interaction. Now, it was too late. She was so not prepared for this. Crystal's heart began to beat wildly in her chest. She was literally speechless. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't speak. She couldn't even make out a smile. All she saw was TREVOR. _Oh gosh...he's SOOO much better looking up close!_ She thought to herself. All the times she had watched him from afar, and fantasized about him from a distance, she had almost forgotten how good-looking he was up close when he stood face to face with her.

"Hey man! How's it going? Trevor comes up and clapses hands with Jason.

"I'm good. What's up?", Jason greets Trevor.

"Oh nothing much. I think I saw you trying out for the football team last Friday." Trevor mentioned.

"Oh yeah, that was me", Jason says with a smile, happy to see that his football skills didn't go unnoticed at tryouts last week.

"Yea, not bad...not bad at all. You seem like you've been playing for a while", Trevor nodded. It was obvious he was quite impressed.

"Yea I used to do little league when I was younger, but I've always played with my brother and with friends for years. Football is number one on my list of sports."

"Oh okay that's cool. Coach is supposed to be picking additional players for the team by the end of this week. I think you're definitely a sure bet...especially compared to some of the other guys trying out, no offense", Trevor adds with a smirk.

Before leaving, Trevor then looks over and points at Crystal.

"Crystal...right?" Trevor flashes a mega-white smile.

_Oh my god he remembers my name?, _Crystal thought to herself in shock. Just the realization of that fact alone was enough to make Crystal's day.

"Yes...hiiiiii Trevor" , Crystal gushes...with a wide-eyed grin on her face.

"You're in our Sociology class with Ms. Steinberg aren't you?" He asks.

Crystal's voice gets stuck in her throat. _Come on...say SOMETHING!_ she thinks to herself. For some reason, being in Trevor's presence turned her brain to jello.

"Yep!" Crystal finally blurted out. She cannot stop smiling. She couldn't believe that Trevor had remembered the fact that they were in the same class together. Hoping that her nervous giddiness doesn't show, Crystal tries to calm the mental chatter going on in her head.

"Oh okay...well, maybe I'll see you in class tomorrow then", Trevor grins.

Crystal's eye's glaze over and she's looking at Trevor longingly. "Yes...tomorrow. Right! Tomorrow 6th period right? Yep...see you in class tomorrow. Heehee!" Crystal manages to stumble out the words.

Jason meanwhile is looking at Crystal with a slight smirk on his face, wondering, _What on earth has gotten into Crystal?_

Trevor smiles and says, "Okay, see you man..." and clasps hands with Jason.

Next, Trevor turns to Crystal and says, "See you Crystal" , and flashes his signature mega-watt smile her way with a wave.

"Byeeee..." Crystal sings with a sigh, as she watches Trevor walk on down the hallway.

Jason just looks at Crystal with a smirk on his face, and glances back at Trevor as he's walking away down the hall. He then turns to look at Crystal again. Crystal is grinning from ear to ear. Her eyes are glazed over.

"Okaaay...care to share what _THAT _was all about?" Jason asks with a grin.

Snapping out of her infatuation-induced daze, Crystal turns to face Jason, "That? What? What do you mean?", she asks defensively.

Jason then mimics her with a fake high-pitched voice, "Oh trevor...it's soooooo good to see you! Oh yes...we're in 6th period class together...see you tomorrow...HEE HEE!"

_Oh...how embarrassing! Was I really acting like that?_ She thought to herself in horror.

"I was NOT acting like that! Whatever Jason!" Crystal retorts, playfully pushing Jason on the shoulder and into a locker.

"Yes you WERE! You turned into a love-sick puppy dog around him", Jason laughed hysterically.

"Oh my gosh...no I didn't! I don't know what you're talking about!" Crystal said while covering her face.

Her heart was beating faster. How embarrassing could this get? She had not been this embarrassed in a very long time. Why did she have to go into a love-sick Trevor-induced coma around Jason? Of ALL people?! _Great..._she thought... _Now he probably knows about my crush on Trevor. Arrrgh!_

"Riiiiiight...", Jason says sarcastically. He just kept smiling and glancing over at her with a sly grin on his face.

Crystal could feel his eyes glancing upon her. It was almost as if he could read exactly what was on her mind. They continued to walk down the hall slowly in silence. She was hoping that if she didn't say anything, maybe Jason would just forget the incident with Trevor even took place at all.

As the uncomfortable silence lingered on, Crystal began to feel uneasy. She couldn't take it anymore.

Crystal then glances over at Jason. "Ugh... okay so tell me the truth, do you think he noticed?", Crystal finally asks.

Jason laughs. "Oh? Noticed what? That you sweat him and worship the ground he walks on? Hahaha...yeah...I think he notices", Jason rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Ugh...how embarrassing!" Crystal replies in horror as she feels her cheeks flush warmly. "Also, I'll have you know, I do NOT worship the ground he walks on!", Crystal raises a finger in protest.

"Yeah...sure...okay Krista." Jason gives her a look of disbelief. "Why don't you just admit it? You like him, I can tell", Jason replies earnestly.

"I do not - I don't...", Crystal tries to refute Jason's claim, but the words just won't come out of her throat.

Jason then looks at her with a raised eyebrow and a slight grin.

"Ohhhhhh...alright..", she broke down. "Okay so I DO like him. It's not a crime! But you better carry that little piece of information to your death-bed Jason Evans!" Crystal backs Jason into a locker in the hallway.

Laughing with glee in his eyes. Jason finally gives in. "OKAY okay!" Straightening up his clothes, he then quips. "So hostile!" he jokes.

Crystal just shook her head and walked ahead of him. She was so embarrassed. Jason was the last person she wanted knowing about her obsession with Trevor Davis.

She knew she would probably never hear the end of this.


	7. Chapter 6: Secret Thoughts Unveiled

_**Author's Notes:** _Hello my lovely readers! :) So glad to know that you all are sticking with this story lol. It DOES develop somewhat slowly, but I am pretty certain you will enjoy the rest of it...especially if you are a fan of Taylor Lautner...like me! ^_^

I am now back from vacation (whoo hoo! I loved Southern California!), and so I have a little bit more time to dedicate to my story and writing chapters until I have to move towards the end of the month. Towards the end of June, I may be MIA for a little bit...just warning you!...so, I'm trying to churn out these finished chapters as often as possible before I go into "hermit mode" lol.

Chapter 6... This chapter was a little tricky to write, because it _does_ throw a little "tension" into the dynamic. Call it, a slight "monkey wrench" if you will. I wanted it to be realistic, but yet at the same time not TOO overly "dramatic". I tried putting myself back in the mind-set of being a 15 year old High School student again, going through raging hormones, irrational fears, emotions, and insecurities. I'm hoping that I conveyed those aspects well in this chapter, but I'm not sure lol. I guess hopefully someone will tell me if I went a little TOO over the top haha!

And now, on to my favorite part of the Author's Notes...Dedications! ;)

_**DEDICATIONS:**_ I just wanted to give a nice shout out and dedicate Chapter 6 to my newest reviewers since my last update! Thank you so much **Emily **(aka "Taycob Love") for your nice review! I really appreciate it. I would LOVE to be able to post the pictures of my cast here, but this site doesn't really allow for pics or links I've noticed. Hmmm... :-/ Anyway **Emily **keep the reviews coming! :) I would also like to give a shout out to **Vickey**! I loved your review! So glad you're enjoying the reading and are getting into it so far. I too like stories that develop somewhat slowly and more naturally. I realize the slow-pacing of this story may drive some people nuts (sorry! lol), but for me, I much rather prefer stories that heat up like a nice warm oven...gradually and consistently. :) So thanks again **Vickey**! I'll be curious to know your thoughts on future chapters as well. Love you lovely ladies on the TL site (you know which one! ;) lol ).

All of this feedback is sort of forcing me to try to be a better writer and to be more aware of what I write in each chapter.

And as always, any additional reviews/feedback is GREATLY appreciated! ^_^ I may dedicate upcoming chapters to you as well!

Let me try to see if I can post the link (slyly) to my "Cast Page", so that you can see pictures of my "Cast". It may help the story become more real to you once you can actually see PICTURES of the entire cast. :)

**TRY THIS-Link: **Just copy and paste the link below into your browser... (take away the spaces of course lol)

**My Cast...**  
destinyc1020. livejournal . com (forward slash) 840. html

Let me know if this works! ;)

Much Love,

_**~Destiny**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Months have passed by.

A new year had finally arrived, and with the new year came the dark, cold and snowy weather. Not quite Crystal's favorite time of year-summer was more her season-but winter break had been nice.

She had spent a lot of her winter break catching up with her girlfriends, going to the movies, going to a sleepover at Alisha's house, and spending time with the family. She was so happy because in a few days Stephanie was coming home from school while on winter break to spend 2 weeks with the family before she had to go back to school on January 25th. It would be nice seeing her sister again, Crystal thought to herself. It had felt like ages since she saw her last. Since last summer to be exact.

On a less happier note, math class had not been the greatest. In fact, algebra had become downright torturous. The last exam that was taken a few days after winter break was abominable.

"A D minus? A D _MINUS_?", she remembered crying out in shock. How could this have been? She thought for sure she was paying enough attention in class and completing all of the homework assignments. What could have gone wrong?Whatever the culprit was, Crystal was desperate, and she needed to do something quickly if she was going to maintain her 3.5 GPA.

Since Jason had already offered to help her out in Algebra a while ago, she figured, why not take him up on his offer? So, for the past 2 weeks, she and Jason had gotten together every Monday and Wednesday after class so that he could tutor her in math. So far, the tutoring was helping significantly. She was still very rusty and unsure with how to do certain math problems, but she had to admit, her homework _was_ becoming a little easier, and she was remembering more and more formulas now with Jason's help. In addition, Jason had a very patient and simple way of explaining formulas and math concepts that it made understanding what she was learning in class so much easier.

"Oh boy...I think I've had just about enough of x + y = ab crap for today", Crystal put her pencil down on the kitchen table of Jason's kitchen and folded her arms.

"It's a bit overwhelming huh?" Jason asked, visibly seeing the frustration on her face.

"Yeah, it is sometimes. BUT...I have to admit that I _am _starting to catch on to a _few _things", Crystal said.

"Oh really?", Jason said, as a smile crept to his lips.

"Yea. Don't get me wrong, it's still challenging and a bit annoying sometimes, but now that you've been tutoring me, it's starting to get a little interesting and...dare I say it? Even a little _fun_?"

Jason chuckled. "See! I told you it wasn't _that _bad. Plus, you're catching on pretty quickly. I think you kind of know the formulas, you just have to be more comfortable using them and knowing which formulas to use and when."

Crystal had to admit, Jason seemed pretty knowledgable and confident in the subject of math. Something about that fact made him more intriguing for some reason. But that thought left just as quickly as it had come to her mind.

"Oh gosh, I better use the restroom before my mom comes to pick me up", Crystal immediately sat up after glancing at the time on her cell phone. "Where's your bathroom?" she asked.

"You go out of the kitchen, then make a right and then another right and the bathroom is down the hall on the left hand side."

"Thanks," she said.

As soon as Crystal got up from her seat however, she accidentally knocked over her chair, and the heavy book bag which was hanging on her chair fell to the ground with a loud _THUD! _Everything came tumbling out of her book bag and on to the floor.

"YIKES!" she screamed.

"Oh wow...that was nice", Jason joked.

"Ugh...I'll just get it when I come back. I don't have time right now", she swiftly said as she ran down the hall to make it to the bathroom in time.

Jason just smirked to himself as he watched Crystal scurry down the hallway to the bathroom in haste. His eyes then turned to the mess made on the floor. Feeling like it was the right thing to do, Jason walked over to the chair and sets it upright again. He then starts to pick up the materials off of the floor that had fallen out of her book bag, and tries to rearrange them to put them back neatly inside the bag.

While arranging her things and putting them back in the bag-pencil case, science book, english book, english notebook-he comes across a pink spiral floral notebook that was smaller than the rest, and was opened to a page in the notebook that had the name "Trevor" on it.

It was a poem! Filled with curiosity and inquisitiveness, Jason takes the notebook and looks closer at it. He knew he probably shouldn't have looked any further, but for some reason, he couldn't put the notebook down. He was very curious and drawn to know just what Crystal's thoughts about Trevor were, and why Trevor's name was in the notebook in the first place. Besides, it wasn't like he didn't know that she liked Trevor, he reasoned. That was a secret that he had kept and swore never to tell, so it was almost like their very own "secret". She wouldn't mind...would she?

After a couple of minutes, Crystal suddenly walked back into the kitchen and saw Jason looking at something intently in his hand. The sound of her footsteps broke his concentration, and he immediately looked up and turned to glance in her direction.

"Soooo...Uhhh...you like to write poetry I see!" Jason joked and pointed to the notebook in his hand.

Crystal was taken aback and confused for a moment. _What is he talking about? _She wondered.

Then, upon a closer look she noticed that she recognized that notebook. She had seen it many times before. She had written in it many times before. Immediately, her head began to feel dizzy as the blood rushed away from her face when she finally realized what Jason was holding in his hand.

Thinking her reaction was exaggerated and a joke, Jason proceeded to jokingly read a snippet from her poem about Trevor in a mock-romantic way.

"Oh Trevor, my heart stops whenever I see you walk down the hallway...I stop to catch my breath, for it is you and your presence which has ever so stealthily claimed it...", Jason read through stifled laughter.

Crystal couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. Filled with rage and utter embarrassment, Crystal lunges forward at Jason and tries to snatch the notebook out of Jason's hands. She was so close to snatching it out of his hands until he playfully moved it away from her grasp.

"JASON! Give it to me! Give it back", she demands.

Jason laughs and tauntingly moves it in and out of her grasp. Crystal is furious and can't believe what is going on. She is completely mortified. Suddenly, she lunges forward again and manages to finally grab it out of Jason's hands. It is then that Jason realizes that Crystal is not laughing.

He could tell by the look on her face that she was upset and that perhaps his actions weren't as funny to her as he previously thought they would be.

"I don't believe you", Crystal said in disbelief.

"Oh...I'm sorry Krista...I thought you would find it funny", Jason says hesitantly.

"Find _what _funny?, she snapped. "Those were my PRIVATE thoughts Jason. They weren't meant for your eyes, or anybody's eyes for that matter!", Crystal says with a knitted brow. She could hear her voice raising, and could feel herself becoming more and more irritated and annoyed.

"Oh...I just figured that since you knew that I already know about Trevor that it would..."

"That it would what?" she interrupted. "That it would be _okay_ to go snooping around in my stuff?" Her face looked hurt and stern. "Well it's not," She added softly, while putting the remainder of her belongings back into her book bag forcefully.

Jason didn't know what to say. He had messed up badly. Yet he still didn't quite get the answer he had been wanting to know in the first place before he picked up her journal notebook. What WAS it about Trevor?

"Why do you like him so much?" Jason then bluntly asks her seriously.

"What?" Crystal replies, confused as to why he would be asking such a question at a time like this.

"I'm just curious...why do you like Trevor so much?", he asks again. As crazy as it sounded, he just had to know.

"Why not? He's a nice guy..." Crystal responds matter-of-factly.

"Is that it? He's nice?", he probes further, his curiosity deepening.

"I mean, he's not just nice, but he's also popular...and...he's...hot", Crystal looked down as she added the last word with a slight smile.

Jason looks down, and surprisingly for the first time he actually started to feel a little weird sensation in the pit of his stomach when Crystal described Trevor as being "hot". It wasn't quite a feeling of annoyance per se, but for some reason he knew in his gut that he felt the need warn Crystal about Mr. Trevor Davis.

"Yeah, but...ALL the girls like him. He seems to have a LOT of options. Don't you want a guy who likes only YOU? I mean, don't get me wrong, but he just doesn't seem like he's putting forth much of an effort to show YOU exclusive attention, that's all."

"What do you mean by that? Are you trying to say he's a player or something?" she inquired.

"No...not really. I'm just saying that he seems like he has a LOT of options. There's nothing wrong with that I guess...", his voice trailed off, hoping Crystal would get the hint of what he was trying to say.

"Then what exactly ARE you saying Jason?", Crystal snaps, getting increasingly upset.

_Perhaps this 'warning' thing wasn't such a good idea after all_, Jason thought as he tried to figure a way he could break it to her gently, without hurting her feelings.

"Look", Jason says with a sigh, "I guess all I'm saying is, I think you can do much better than him that's all", he says finally while looking her in the eye.

"Oh..." Crystal says softly, wishing the conversation would just end completely.

"I mean, I'm not trying to ruffle any feathers or anything like that. I'm just being honest", Jason urged. "I'm on the football team with him so I know how he's like. I know what he talks about in the locker room Krista."

"Ugh...okay. You've made your point perfectly clear thank you." Crystal anxiously grabs her bags and her cell phone and eagerly starts looking for her coat. She could feel anger and hurt feelings starting to well up stronger inside of her. _I have to get out of here, before I say something that I will regret_, she thought to herself.

"I figured you should probably know the truth instead of sugar-coating it. He just doesn't seem like the type of guy you would want for a serious boyfriend, that's all I'm saying", Jason added.

That was it. That was the last straw.

"Hold up...", Crystal snaps and turns around to look at him dead in the eye. "You've only known me for a few months though, so how would you know for SURE what it is I want and DON'T want in a guy?"

_How DARE he! Who does he think he is?, _she thought angrily to herself.

"I'm just saying you just don't seem like his type...", Jason then stops mid-sentence. He could now see the look of hurt and pain in her eyes. "Look forget I brought it up...okay? I wasn't trying to start anything."

Crystal could now feel hot burning tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Why don't you just say it Jason? You've already alluded to it. You don't think I'm good enough for him do you? You think he'd rather want one of those cheerleaders that always seem to flock and crowd around him like bees to honey I'm sure." Crystal fights back a single tear that has come dangerously close to falling from her eye. She couldn't allow him to see a tear come down her cheek. No, she had to fight it.

_Oh boy...what did I get myself into?,_ Jason thinks to himself; regretting the fact that he even brought up the subject.

"Look I'm sorry...don't cry. Actually I was thinking that you're TOO good for him", Jason reaches out to rub her shoulder.

Crystal slowly pulls away and feels embarrassed that she is letting herself get so emotional in front of Jason.

_I must be PMSing! Oh gosh, how embarrassing, _Crystal mutters internally.

"Where's my coat?" Crystal asks while lightly wiping tears from her eyes.

"I put it in the coat closet", Jason says while biting his lip and looking at her with concern. Deep in his gut he felt awful. He didn't mean to make Crystal sad. He had never seen Crystal cry before. She was always so happy and care-free. Now, she looked sad and dejected, and he felt partly to blame. An overwhelming urge to make her feel better came over him.

Concerned by her hurt feelings, Jason comes closer to Crystal and tries to give her a hug.

"Look, don't leave like this. Please, let's not leave like this", Jason pleads softly.

Crystal slowly walks away from his grasp and reaches up in the coat closet to get her coat.

"Goodbye Jason", She says sternly.

Jason let out a deep sigh. "Kristaaaa..." Jason says with a groan. He certainly didn't want to hurt her feelings, and he hated to see her so upset.

Crystal puts on her pea coat and heads for the front door to leave.

"Look, let me at least walk you out. I can stay out here with you while you wait for your mom to come pick you up", Jason begs.

"That won't be necessary, thank you" she replies dryly as she makes her way out the door and heads to the driveway to wait for her mom.

Fortunately for her, her mother Lorraine arrived two minutes later and relieved her from such an awkward situation.

On the drive home back to her house, Crystal couldn't fully allow her sadness to show. Her mom had asked her how the studying session had gone, and she had just simply replied: "Fine". She didn't want to go into any other further details about what took place that afternoon. She tried to appear normal, but she knew that deep down her mom was probably wondering what was wrong.

As soon as her mother parked the car in the driveway, she got out of the car, went in the house, and ran straight upstairs to her room. She couldn't contain her tears any longer. It was like a floodgate had been opened and the tears she had been trying to hold back for so long suddenly came rushing through. It was as if the privacy of her room gave her the permission to unleash all of the pent up feelings she had been feeling that afternoon.

_The nerve of Jason! How could he be so insensitive? It will be a LONG time before I speak to him again_, she thought to herself.

She was mad and frustrated because he had not even taken into consideration _her _feelings and how _she _felt about Trevor before exposing his "theories" about him and his "personality". His comments about Trevor came back to her memory like a pack of wild dogs let out on the loose, ready to hunt for the kill. And to think, he had actually insinuated that she and Trevor would NOT be a good match at all! But perhaps what was MOST frustrating of all was the fact that deep down in her heart of hearts, she secretly knew that Jason was probably right. And _that _little fact in itself annoyed the crap out of her.

Deep down she knew that Trevor was a hot commodity, and she also knew that he DID have a lot of "options". She tried to keep that little tidbit out of her mind whenever she would see him in class, or in the off chance that she would interact with him. She wanted so badly to get to know Trevor more, but how could she if they didn't even run in the same social circles?

So many thoughts were running through her mind as she eventually settled in her room and laid on her bed later that evening after dinner. She felt a little bad for being a drag during dinner earlier, but Jason's comments about Trevor really bugged her that entire afternoon. After dinner, she had gone back upstairs to her room. She didn't really feel like talking to anyone that evening. She knew it wasn't like her, but she felt like it was probably better if she were left alone in her thoughts right about now. Feeling emotional, bloated, and angry while PMSing was NOT a good look at all. It was probably best that she didn't unleash any emotional baggage on anyone at home. No. Right now, she needed to be by herself and with her thoughts.

Perhaps the most saddening part of all was that it finally dawned on her that she and Jason had actually had their first argument with each other that day. She had not expected to get so mad and angry at him. She didn't know what had come over her. The words had just come pouring out!

_Ugh...I REALLY have to work on my temper_, she thought to herself. She knew that she had the tendency to be a drama queen at times. It was something she always tried to work on. Many times, to no avail.

After contemplating more honestly about the conversation a little more on her bed, she had to admit that deep down, she knew that at the crux of everything, Jason was only thinking about what was best for her. He didn't intend to hurt her feelings, did he? No, Jason wasn't like that. But why would he read her poem about Trevor? What did he find so intriguing about it that he would pick it up and actually read it...out loud? How embarrassing!

The sound from her cell phone ringing soon jarred her out of her thoughts. She looked down at her cell.

_Great...it's Jason_, she said sarcastically to herself. Although he was the last person she really wanted to talk to right about now, she knew that she had to answer the phone. It was only the right thing to do.

"Hello?" She answered, softly.

"Oh! Hey...Krista...I'm so glad you picked up the phone and didn't just let me go to voicemail", he said sheepishly.

_Very funny_. Crystal had to smile slightly to herself. Even when she was mad at him, he had a way of being so openly friendly and accepting that she couldn't help but chuckle to herself. She couldn't stay mad at him for too long.

"What do you want Jason?", she asked dryly.

"Look Krista, I just wanted to apologize and let you know that I'm so sorry for looking in your notebook of poetry okay? I shouldn't have done it, and...it was stupid of me, and I really hope you forgive me. I just...I was just curious as to what you had written, especially when I saw Trevor's name on it...I guess I just wanted to know what it was that you liked about him so much..."

_He's rambling, but this is kind of fun, _she thought to herself. She allowed him to continue on.

"Look, I hope this doesn't ruin your view of me. It was really foolish of me. I'm sorry I even asked you about him, and you're right...I overstepped my boundaries completely when I told you about what I've observed about Trevor. It's really none of my business, and so I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Crystal could scarcely believe what she was hearing on the other side of the phone. As much as she had really wanted to rip one into him, she just couldn't possibly do that at this moment. His apology was one of the most sincere and heart-felt verbal apologies she had ever heard from a guy before, and she could tell by the slightly nervous tone in his voice that he was not joking or making a mock apology at all.  
_  
Ugh...I can't even pretend to be mad at him for long! What is wrong with me?, _she thought to herself. She was so bewildered.

"Jason..." she began, "It's okay", she said with a sigh. "I mean, it's NOT okay, but you know what I mean. I just...I don't know, I guess I was just a little embarrassed by the whole thing."

"And you had a right to be embarrassed", Jason interrupted. "You were right. I should have never gone snooping around."

"Yeaaahhh..." she uttered slowly in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. Here she was actually agreeing with him, and she was the one who was supposed to be mad at HIM!

"I know it may take some time before you probably feel comfortable talking to me again, but I just hope it won't be _too_ long", he adds gently.

Feeling a little empathetic, she calmly responds, "No..no of course not. I just need some time to get over it I guess. But it's cool."

She couldn't believe she was letting him off the hook so easily! There was just something so genuine and endearing about his voice and about him in general that prevented her from holding a grudge over him forever.

"Whew...okay good", a sense of relief could be heard through Jason's voice. "Still friends?", he asks.

"Still friends", Crystal responds with a light chuckle.


	8. Chapter 7: Confessions & Secrets

******_Author's Notes: _**Hello readers! ^_^

Hope you all are enjoying the story so far!

It's time for another update! I wanted to give you all at least one more chapter (or two!) before I move this weekend. ;)

I really wanted to publish this chapter (Chapter 7) along with Chapter 6, but I figured that the chapter would be too long lol...plus, there were some things that I wanted to tweak in Chapter 7 anyway.

This chapter gets pretty deep! It's not just all fluff and games anymore lol. This chapter is quite long...(well, longer than my usual chapters have been so far lol), but I think this chapter is good because it really goes a little deeper into who Crystal and Jason are. There's a little more character development in this chapter. This chapter will also probably explain a little more some of the reasons for Crystal's feelings in later chapters as well. So this chapter (Chapter 7) is a good one! ^_^

****NOTE**:** Just a heads up everyone... **I will be MIA for few weeks since I am in the process of moving.** Aaarrgh! It's sooo stressful. But anyway, yes...I'm moving this weekend so that's why I wanted to get out another update because I will be out of commission for a while lol. Don't worry, I'll still be writing, but I just won't have as much time for editing, adding, subtracting, etc. So, I will probably be on hiatus for a few weeks! Things might not slow down for me until the second week of July. So, after this weekend (June 28, 29, 30), you probably won't hear from me in a little while. :-/

Please don't give up on the story though! I'll be back full-force after I'm more settled in. This is a temporary move before I make a BIG move to another state, so there's a lot going on right about now lol. I won't forget about you guys though I promise. I will update another chapter as SOON as things die down a little bit. So, **Please **bear with me! :)

_***DEDICATIONS*:** _Ahhh yes...My favorite part of the update! ^_^  
I would like to dedicate Chapter 7 to one of my faithful readers (thus far)... ***Vickey*** (a.k.a. "VictoriaWHOA")! Thanks again so much for your support and well-thought out reviews! I really appreciate it! I keep your reviews in mind when I write another chapter, so any input you can bring to the table is always great.

Also, thanks to ALL of my "TL" ladies online who are lurking around here and have checked out my story! Thanks ladies! ^_^

I would also like to thank my readers/lurkers from other countries (the UK, Poland, Russia, India)! That's so awesome to get some support from others dwelling in other countries as well. Please feel free to provide any of your input! It's all greatly appreciated. ;)

**By the way**, Taylor has been filming "Tracers" lately in NYC for a few days already, and I've been seeing some lovely pictures of him on set! ^_^ I'm digging the "scruffy" look! Who knows...I _may_ even incorporate a little of that in my story somewhere down the line. We'll see! ;-)

Thanks again for your readership!

Ttyl! :)

Until the next update!

_**~Destiny**_

* * *

**Chapter 7 "Confessions, Secrets, and a Familiar Stranger"**

"Oh my gosh Krista...it's so obvious what's going on here", Alisha exclaimed as she stuck a fry in her mouth.

Crystal and Alisha had begged Alisha's older brother Aaron to take them to the mall that weekend on Saturday morning so that they could spend the day shopping and catching up on 'girl talk'. They were now sitting in the mall cafeteria eating lunch after a long day of browsing and perusing through endless merchandise.

"What? What's going on? Crystal asked, feeling confused.

Alisha shot Crystal a dumbfounded look.

"Oh come on..._really_ Crystal? Do I have to spell it out for you?", Alisha said sarcastically with a playful grin on her face.

"What? Spell _what_ out Alisha?", Crystal giggled with bewilderment.

"Look, maybe it's just me, but I sort of get the impression that Jason kind of likes you", Alisha blurted with a smirk on her face.

Crystal's face immediately fell as she tried to process what Alisha just told her.

"What? No way...", Crystal let out a girlish laugh.

_Jason? Please!_ She thought to herself. That thought was so far-fetched in Crystal's mind, it had never even occured to her.

Seeing that Alisha was remaining silent while stifiling a slight grin upon her lips, Crystal stares her friend in the face.

"Alisha, you CANNOT be serious", Crystal said incredulously with a smile.

"Umm yea, I'm serious. I mean come on, you guys spend an _awful_ lot of time together don't you think?", Alisha retorted with a cheshire cat grin.

"Yea, but that doesn't mean that he _likes_ me, and that STILL doesn't explain why he was snooping through my notebook reading about Trevor!"

"Yes it does", Alisha replied point blankly.

"So...what are you trying to say?", Crystal said as she eased back in her chair and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Look girl, why _ELSE_ would he be trying to figure out why you like Trevor so much? He probably wants to know what it is you like in a guy so that he knows what he needs to do in order to get you to like HIM! Duh! Ha...I can see it just as plain as day. Maybe it's because I actually _have _a brother", Alisha giggled and gave a wink.

"Whatever girl, you're nuts!" Crystal leans over the table and playfully pushes her on the shoulder.

"Okay, well...maybe I AM nuts. Or, maybe I'm right! Hahaha...", Alisha laughed as she shoved another fry into her mouth.

_Alisha just loves to tease me doesn't she?,_ Crystal thought to herself. _What a far-fetched idea though. Me? Jason? _

Crystal found the thought funny because it had never even occured to her, let alone crossed her mind to see Jason in _THAT _way. The idea seemed so foreign. Jason was her buddy. Nothing more, nothing less.

Later on that day, Crystal was sitting in the living room reading a book on the couch, when all of a sudden she heard a car door slam shut. She turned her head towards the window and gently pulled the curtain back to take a peek. She saw a familiar car parked outside of the circular driveway. A 2005 2-Door silver Ford Mustang now sat outside. A huge smile erupted from Crystal's lips.

Suddenly, Lizzie came running down the stairs in excitement.

"Stephy's here to visit!", Lizzie exclaimed joyfully as she rushed to the main foyer to open the door and greet her sister.

Crystal immediately got up from the couch and ran to follow Lizzie out the door. Oh how she loved when her older sister Stephanie came to visit from college!

"Come on now you two, take it easy! You would think a herd of cattle were living inside of this house", Lorraine called out from the kitchen with a smile. She was busy putting the last finishing touches on dinner for the family, and even she couldn't help but be excited to see her oldest daughter again. Her visits back home were always rare and sporadic.

As Crystal burst through the front door and out into the crisp cool air, she ran out to find her sister Stephanie lugging two small suitcases and a purse. Even while struggling with luggage her sister was absolutely beautiful. Growing up, Crystal had always admired her sister's beauty, elegance and grace. She seemed to carry herself with such a beautiful confident air. With her creamy mocha brown skin tone, her dark raven naturally curly hair, as well as her beautiful brown almond-shaped eyes, her looks were very striking. She could be a model. Being tall, slender and statuesque with a beautiful cheekbone structure certainly didn't hurt either. Crystal always hoped and prayed that when she eventually got to college, she would blossom into a beautiful swan just like her sister.

"Stephy!", Crystal yelled out. "Let me help you with your bags", she rushed over to give her sister a hand.

Lizzie had already beaten Crystal for a hug and had latched on to Stephanie's body in order to give her a big embrace.

"Hey girlie!", Stephanie smiled brightly as she dropped her bags briefly and gave Lizzie a huge hug.

"I missed youuu!", Lizzie gushed.

"I missed you too!", Stephanie grinned and rested her head affectionately on Lizzie's head.

"I missed you more!", Crystal playfully chuckled as she grabbed and carried one of Stephanie's bags.

"Cryssie! Aww...thanks for being so helpful. I'm so dead tired", Stephanie sighed.

Cryssie. That was the affectionate name Stephanie had always called Crystal ever since they were young girls growing up together.

As the three girls made their way into the house and passed through the grand foyer, Stephanie happily cried out, "I'm home!"

Immediately, Lorraine came from back in the kitchen and greeted her eldest daughter with a warm firm hug.

"Ohhh it's so good to see you sweetie", Crystal's mother exclaimed as she hugged Stephanie. "Go put your bags down and wash up, because dinner will be served shortly!", she added excitedly.

"Okay cool. It's so great to be home!", Stephanie sighed as she glanced around the familiar house.

"Your father is running a little late from work, but he should be here in about 20 minutes", Crystal's mother said soothingly.

Inside however, Crystal was feeling a little bummed out. _What else is new?_, she groaned to herself internally. Her father was not the most reliable father in the world. Whether it was missing out on 'Father-Daughter Day' in elementary school, or broken promises of making it to her piano recitals over the years, Crystal knew never to put too much stock in her mother's words when it came to her father and his work. She had been let-down before far too many times.

Ironically, it appeared as though work had not kept Mr. Jackson away on this night however.

"Hey dad!", Stephanie smiled brightly as Franklin stepped into the dining room.

"Hey there sweetheart", he grinned warmly and came over to give his daughter a hug.

Everyone had already been sitting down at the dining room table getting ready for dinner when he walked in.

"Hey everyone!", Crystal's father's voice boomed throughout the dining room. He carefully sat his briefcase down in the corner of the room and sat down cheerfully at the head of the table.

That evening, Crystal and her family enjoyed a true family-style dinner around the table just like she used to enjoy when she was a child. It had been so long since everyone in the family household actually sat at the table to eat together as a FAMILY. It was simply remarkable that her father was home in time to eat dinner with the family in the first place.

As Crystal looked across the table towards her father, she couldn't help but get a nice warm sensation on the inside. She wished every night could be like this. Oh how she wished her father was always home in time for dinner with the family.

After dinner, Crystal was aimlessly surfing the internet on her laptop in her room, when suddenly, she heard her cell phone ring. It was Jason calling.

"Jason!", Crystal answered happily.

"Hey Krista! Boy, you sound awfully cheery on the phone tonight", he chuckled on the other end of the line.

"What do you mean?", Crystal giggled. "Don't I _always _sound cheery over the phone when you call?"

"No comment...", Jason replied playfully.

"Jason! Whatever!", Crystal laughed.

"You know what? I should just change my name to Jason Whatever, since that's what you always call me", Jason joked.

Crystal giggled some more. She always loved her banter back and forth with Jason.

"Okay smart alek...if you _MUST_ know the reason for my giddiness, my sister Stephanie is in town from college for winter break."

"Oh yea? That's cool. I think I remember you saying something a while back about her coming over this weekend."

"Yea, it's always nice when she comes to visit. In fact, we just finished eating dinner. What's up with you?"

"Oh nothing...", he said with a sigh over the phone.

"Jason...what is it?", Crystal urged. "Your voice doesn't sound right."

"I'm fine, don't worry", he chuckled lightly. "I don't know...I'm just kind of bored I guess. I was supposed to go with Dan and Josh to go play some football earlier today over Trevor's house, but it got canceled."

Crystal's heart suddenly leaped out of her chest at the mere mention of Trevor's name.

"Trevor?", she swallowed hard.

"Oh...right...yes, your precious Trevor...", Jason chuckled softly. "Yeah, he was supposed to have us over, but had to cancel at the last minute."

Crystal's face flushed warmly at the sound of Jason's words. _My precious Trevor?_, she thought to herself.

"Well...", she began after regaining her composure, "I promised myself not to mention his name anymore, especially seeing as how we had a little disagreement about him earlier this past week", Crystal retorts with playful sarcasm.

"Yes...and I promise not to read anymore of your love sonnets", Jason joked.

"Ha...ha...very funny Jason", Crystal rolled her eyes with a smile. She hoped he could feel her eye rolling through the phone.

"Come on...say it. I know you want to say Jason _Whatever_", Jason said as he erupted in laughter.

Crystal couldn't help but laugh. He was right. The words were on the tip of her tongue.

"So...what are you going to end up doing tonight?", Crystal finally asked.

"Oh I don't know, talking to you is fun", Jason replied.

"Well, did you want to just come over here? Maybe watch a movie or something?"

"Right now?", Jason asked.

"Yeah, sure...I mean if you want. My sister just got into town, soooo...my family is going to be up for a very long time", Crystal chuckled.

"Okay yea sure! My dad's still at work so I can just bike on over."

"Bike? Jason...no, don't it's too far!", Crystal said in shock.

"It's not THAT far Krista...even on a bike...trust me."

"Okaaaaay...well, just be careful. It's kind of dark outside now", Crystal said hesitantly.

Jason chuckled. "I'll be fine! Just give me about 15 minutes", Jason said cheerfully before he got off the phone.

About 20 minutes later, as promised, Jason arrived to Crystal's house that Saturday evening.

"Crystal! You have a visitor!", her mother Lorraine shouted from the foyer.

Crystal immediately ran downstairs from her room to greet Jason.

"Hey! You made it!", Crystal greeted Jason excitedly when she saw him standing in the grand foyer. She had to admit, she was happy to see Jason. She didn't know how he managed to do it, but he had actually biked over to her house.

"Hey Krista", Jason smiled as he took his jacket off.

"Come on in. Let me introduce you to my sister!", Crystal motioned for him to come with her to the family room.

"Okay sure", Jason said somewhat sheepishly with a smile.

Lizzie, her mom, her dad, and her sister Stephanie were all gathered around in the family room playing a game of Scrabble and watching TV. Everyone turned to look in her direction as Crystal made her way into the family room with Jason behind her.

"Hey guys, I want you all to meet a friend of mine from class. His name is Jason Evans", Crystal grinned as she presented Jason to the family.

Crystal's father was the first to stand up and get off the couch to shake Jason's hand. His tall, statuesque physique seemed to tower over everyone in the room.

"Hi Jason, my name is Frank. I'm Crystal's father. It's nice to meet you", Crystal's father smiled widely as he shook Jason's hand firmly and confidently.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Jackson", Jason smiled.

Stephanie then got off the couch and came over to greet Jason.

"Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Stephanie, Crystal's older sister", Stephanie mentioned as she extended her hand for a hand shake.

"Hey, it's nice to finally meet you. Crystal talks about you all the time", Jason smirked.

"Awww...really? How sweet. You two have the same classes together?"

"Only some", Jason and Crystal said both in unison.

The pair then looked at each other and laughed.

"How cute", Stephanie grinned. "Well, did you guys want to come join us in a game of Scrabble?"

"Well, actually I think we're just going to go watch a movie or something in the basement. Plus you all look like you guys already have a pretty good game going on", Crystal said.

Stephanie then leaned into Crystal and nudged her sister. "Yeah, plus right now I'm beating dad's score so pray for me", she playfully covered her mouth as she whispered into Crystal's ear.

"Oh my gosh are you serious?", Crystal whispered excitedly. NOBODY ever beat their father in Scrabble. Except, maybe their mother.

"Yup!", Stephanie nodded.

"Hey Steph! Are you going to actually come finish up this game or what? It's not over until it's over!", Crystal's dad shot back while smiling tauntingly.

"Coming dad!", Stephanie said as she made her way back over to the family room couch area.

Crystal and Jason then went downstairs to the basement and began watching a movie that was on TV.

Half-way through the movie they were watching, Jason turns to look at Crystal next to him on the couch.

"So...how does it feel having your sister over to visit?", he asks.

"Oh wow...it feels SO nice. I can't even describe it", Crystal gushes.

"Really? What do you like the most?", Jason then asks, her response now piquing his interest.

"Oh gosh. Well, I of course miss seeing her. She really only comes to visit about 3 or 4 times out of the year...if that. So, it's just nice having her here again. It's like old times. I feel like the family is complete now. Plus...", Crystal then stops mid-sentence. She was beginning to say too much.

Jason then looks at her with a puzzled expression. "Plus...plus what?", he wonders.

"Oh nothing...", Crystal chuckles softly and looks down at her lap, now feeling embarrassed.

"Krista...you were about to say something...just say it", Jason gently urges.

Crystal looks at Jason with hesitation. Should she say anything further? She only knew Jason for a few months, and while they were slowly becoming good friends, she wasn't quite sure if she could express her deepest darkest secrets with him. This went deeper than just knowing about a school-girl crush on Trevor Davis.

Crystal lets out a deep sigh.

"Have you ever wanted something badly, but you're not quite sure how to express it, or whether or not you should even be feeling the way you feel?"

Jason looks at Crystal, feeling confused. _Had_ he ever felt this way?

"Do you mean, like a wish?"

"Yeah...sort of", Crystal looks down.

"Well, if you could have one wish come true, what would it be?", Jason asks.

Crystal bit her lip slightly. She was unsure of whether she should continue speaking. Could she trust Jason?

Crystal then turned to look Jason in the eye.

"If I tell you something, do you PROMISE not to tell anyone?", Crystal looks at him seriously.

"Of course! Krista...who would I tell?", Jason chuckled with a smile.

"Jason...I'm serious", Crystal says more firmly.

The serious expression on Crystal's face let Jason know that she was not joking. This was something deep.

"Okay...I promise", Jason nods and looks at her seriously.

Crystal lets out another sigh. "I wish...I wish my dad would spend more time with us as a family", Crystal says softly.

As soon as the words left her lips, immediately, Crystal felt a HUGE feeling of relief wash over her.

Jason continued to look at her, expecting to hear her say more, but it was apparent that her simple statement was all that she meant to say.

"So...your dad doesn't really spend time with you guys?", Jason looks over at Crystal feeling concerned.

"No...not really. He's always working", Crystal shakes her head sadly.

"Wow...what does he do again?"

"He's this big attorney in this huge law firm in the city. He does a lot of litigation work. Look, I'm not trying to complain and I know he's really busy providing for us and stuff. But sometimes...I don't know...I guess sometimes I just wish he would be more around. I hate to admit it, but I actually feel envious of other girls who get to see and spend time with their fathers all the time", Crystal spills out.

Crystal couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. She had never told any of her friends how she felt about her father sometimes. Not even Alisha knew how she felt!

"Yeah, that's gotta be tough," Jason nodded in agreement. "My dad works quite a bit too, but I guess it's different since he doesn't really have to take his work home with him".

"Exactly! I wouldn't mind if my dad worked at the office a lot of hours, but came home late to be with US. But with him it's like...even when he's at HOME, he's still working! Sometimes I feel almost invisible", Crystal admitted. Her last sentence came out with a whisper.

"Well, I think your dad probably _does_ want to spend more time with the family, but his job just doesn't allow much room for flexibility", Jason says, trying to reassure her. "Have you ever told him how you feel?"

"No...never", Crystal shook her head firmly. "My mom doesn't even know. I always feel so guilty for even feeling this way, because I know that his job is the reason why we have nice things, and I know deep down he really cares about us. But at other times, I just feel so frustrated because for as long as I can remember he has _always_ been a work-aholic. I can count on more than one hand all of the countless times when he would promise to be somewhere, but he would never show up", Crystal recounts with pain.

"Aww Krista, I'm so sorry", Jason says softly.

"No, it's okay. It is what it is I guess", she shrugs.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you should just tell him?", Jason says as he leans back on the couch.

Crystal leans back on the couch next to Jason and folds her arms across her chest.

"I could never tell him. I feel guilty even telling you how I feel about this whole thing", Crystal says sadly. "That's why I love when Stephanie comes to visit, because it sort of forces him to be a part of the family more. He seems to make an extra effort when she comes into town because he knows he doesn't get to see her often".

Jason takes a deep breath.

"Well, if there's one thing that I've learned, it's that life is short", Jason says while staring off into space. He knew first hand how his mother's unexpected death had helped to put a lot of things in perspective in his life. "Look, I'm not telling you what to do or anything, but I think that if it continues to bother you, you should eventually tell him".

"You think so?", Crystal looks up at Jason.

"Yeah...definitely. He needs to know. Plus, it might help him try to make more of an effort to be home more. In the meantime, try not to feel so down about it", he playfully nudges her with his shoulder as he sits closer to her on the couch.

Crystal lets out a slight smile. "Okay...I'll try not to", she replies as she fiddles with her hands in her lap.

With the simplest words, Jason had somehow managed to help her feel better. Crystal felt such a huge weight off of her shoulder. Perhaps the biggest weight on her shoulder had been the fact that she had never told someone how she felt before. Having Jason as a sounding board really helped.

"I'm glad you came over tonight", Crystal turns to Jason with a smile. "I feel like a huge weight has been lifted. You know, I've never told _anyone_ how I feel. Not even Alisha", Crystal exclaimed with a shocked expression on her face.

"Really?", Jason looked surprised.

"Really!", Crystal laughed at his expression of surprise.

"Wow...I feel honored then", Jason grinned.

* * *

A month later...

A month has passed by, and the wintery February weather has definitely been taking its toll. The snow fall from last week was still lingering on the ground. The lingering snow could be found just about everywhere. By the sidewalks, on the curbs, and even on the grass in some areas.

The wintery cold weather seemed to have also taken a toll on Jason as well.

It wasn't until her 6th Period class on Wednesday that Crystal started to seriously wonder about Jason. His demeanor seemed _off_ somehow. Now that she thought about it deeper, his demeanor had seemed a little off all week.

_Something is wrong_, Crystal thought to herself. _He seems distant this week...not quite himself. _

Whenever she would see him in the hallway, he would look like he was deep in thought.

_He barely smiled at all in class today! That's so unlike him. He didn't even come to sit with us at lunch today. He usually walks me to my class after lunch, but he hasn't done that this entire week!,_ Crystal thought to herself.

"What do you think is wrong with Jason?", Crystal leaned over to ask Jessie. They were both working on an English assignment with their 6th Period class in the library.

Jessie abruptly looked up from the paper she was writing.

"Jason? Hmmm...I didn't even know something was wrong. Why, is he acting weird?" Jessie asked, confused by the question.

"Yeah...he's definitely acting strange. Distant almost. He didn't even come sit with us at lunch today", Crystal says somberly.

"Oh...I hadn't even noticed", Jessie replied.

"Well, he's definitely not acting himself, and I can't quite put my finger on it", Crystal added thoughtfully as she tapped her pencil on the table.

_I know it's not just my imagination. Something is up, _Crystal thought to herself.

"Well...why don't you just ask him?" Jessie responded with a shrug.

Her response seemed so natural, and so simplistic. Crystal wondered why she had not come to that same conclusion herself. Part of her was a little hesitant because she was feeling uneasy about what might be wrong.

_Is he mad at me?_, she wondered to herself.

No, she didn't think that was it. She hadn't done anything-to her knowledge-to make Jason upset with her. It had to be something else.

She just had to find out what was wrong. She was starting to get a little worried about him. His behavior wasn't like himself at all. Although she tried to hide it, Jason's change in mood had sort of put a damper on her mood as well. Usually Jason was like her own personal sunshine. There was usually such a warmth and boyish charm about him that she could always count on. He was always able to cheer her up whenever she was down. But this week, it looked like he needed some cheering up himself.

Crystal was determined to find out what was wrong, and she wasn't going to just sit idly back and watch him continue to sulk throughout the week.

After school, she decides to drop over Jason's house unannounced.

"Hey Crystal!" Jason's dad opened the door with a smile. "I was just about to head back to the mechanic shop and finish up work. Were you looking for Jason?"

"Yea I was. Actually, I've been a little worried about him lately. I wanted to just talk with him and see how he's doing since he hasn't really seemed himself this week. Especially today." she added hesitantly

"Oh..." Jason's father looks down, almost as if he sort of knew the cause of Jason's change in mood. He looks up saying, "Well...you can try to talk with him...he really needs a friend right about now. But I'll warn you, he's usually like this around this time of year. But, go ahead and try to speak with him, maybe he'll talk to you."

_What did he mean by 'he's usually like this around this time of year?' What did THAT mean?,_ Crystal asked herself.

Mr. Evans yells upstairs and tells Jason that Crystal's at the door, and then quickly leaves to go off to work.

Jason soon comes down the stairs. Wearing a white tee-shirt and dark jeans, Jason comes to the door to meet his surprise visitor. Even though he was trying hard to hide his real feelings, Crystal could see right through his act. It was all in his eyes. His eyes looked sad and dejected.

"Hey Krista. Come on in." Jason says with a faint smile. It was amazing how easily she could see right through him.

"Okay...so, are you going to tell me what's going on?", Crystal demanded with a playful seriousness to her voice.

Jason looked down and shrugged a little. "I don't know...I'm just not feeling myself I guess. This week has been kinda rough for me." He added cautiously.

She could see that waiting for him to expound more on what was wrong wasn't going to work in the least.

"Well...I mean, are you going to tell me?", Crystal finally anxiously interrupts the silence. "You always ask me so much about my life and what's going on, and I tell you a LOT of stuff...but now when I ask you what's wrong, you're just going to pretend like everything's okay when I KNOW it's not?! That's not fair Jason...", Crystal stated with deep concern in her voice.

Jason turns and goes over to sit on the living room couch looking dazed. Crystal slowly follows him and sits on the couch, wondering just what was bothering him so much.

He sits quietly for a brief while and then lets out a deep breath. "Today was the date my mother died about 5 years ago", he says softly.

That realization hit Crystal like a speeding train squarely in the chest. "Awwwwww...oh my gosh...", she uttered softly. It was all she could say at first. "Oh I'm so sorry...I didn't know the anniversary of her death was today", Crystal looked down, feeling so sorry she had tried so hard to pry information from him.

"Yeah...I mean, it's not like I go broadcasting it or anything." he shrugged.

"If you don't mind me asking...", she begins hesitantly... "how did she die?" she asked, leaning closer to him on the couch.

"A car accident", Jason says matter-of-factly.

Crystal just looked at him with a pained expression on her face, knowing that there MUST be something more to the story.

Seeing on her face that she is willing to listen and drawing him with her eyes for more details, he then continues, "It was February 5th, and I was at school. It was toward the middle of the day before lunch when I started feeling kind of sick in class. I felt like I had the flu or something. So, I went to the health room to go lie down. My temperature was a little high by the time I went to the nurses' office, and they asked me if there was anyone who could come get me and take me home".

"Oh wow...", Crystal said as she listened intently.

"I should have told them to call my dad, since he was probably closer to me, but I told them I wanted them to call my mom to come and get me. Well, my mom left work early and was on her way 30 minutes later. But only...she never came and got me", Jason added sadly.

As Crystal listened, her heart began to beat faster, almost dreading what he was going to say next.

"After an hour, of calling my mom again and not getting a response," he continued, "they decided it was best to call my dad to come get me. My dad came and picked me up to go home, but on our way home he gets a phone call from a 911 EMT dispatcher".

Crystal slowly covers her mouth with her hands.

"They said that my mom hit a patch of ice and had gotten into a really bad accident. The entire car was totaled. Based on eye-witness accounts, she was rushing to come get me so that she could take me home and didn't notice that a car had run a red light. When she hit her brakes in order to to avoid a collision, she hit an ice patch and the car started spinning and the oncoming car hit her on the driver's side and killed her instantly", Jason's voice was getting low and sadder by the moment.

"To this day", he added, "I always replay that day in my mind and wish that I had not even gotten sick. I wish that I had just sucked it up and waited until I got home from school that day. I should have _never_ had them call my mom from work to come get me", he says sadly.

Crystal moved closer to Jason and without thinking gave him a big hug. She felt so sorry for him!

"Awww...Jason, it's not your fault", she said while embracing him and rubbing his back soothingly. "It's not your fault that your mother died."

Jason tries hard to hold in his emotion but something about feeling Crystal's body against his, hugging him tightly makes him give in completely, and all of the emotion that he's been keeping inside for years comes flooding out. He felt his eyes start to water. He felt so open and exposed.

Crystal could feel that his breath had quickened and that he had started to sob softly while she was hugging him. Never had she seen him so vulnerable. Crystal figured that the best thing to do was to console him as best as she could. So, she pulled him even closer to her and began to rub his back some more.

"It's alright", she expressed soothingly.

He then pulls away slowly, and quickly wipes his eyes. _I can't look like a wimp_, he thought to himself. _I can't believe I let myself get so caught up like that. What on earth is wrong with me?,_ He thinks to himself silently.

"Jason, you can't keep blaming yourself for your mother's death", Crystal says finally. "That's no way to live. She was doing what ANY mother would have done. It wasn't her fault OR your fault that some idiot decided to run a red light that day and hit your mom. There was _nothing_ you could have done. You were only 10 years old!"

Jason nods slowly. He knew what she was saying was the truth. But part of him has always felt somewhat guilty.

After regaining his composure he says softly, "Thanks...thanks for listening. I've never actually told anyone how I felt. Not even my brother or my dad. I guess I didn't realize that somehow I was always blaming myself for her death in some way. All I know is that this date always makes me feel horrible."

"Well, she was your mother, so I'm sure it will always be hard for you around this time of year. Just know that if you ever need to talk about it I'm here. Just let me know. That's what friends are for", Crystal added with a reassuring smile.

When looking into her eyes, Jason knew her concern was genuine and sincere.

Crystal couldn't help but feel sorry for Jason. Growing up without a mother at such a young age must have been extremely difficult. It had to have been especially hard on him if he had gone through the grief feeling like her death was somehow his fault all along.

This was the closest Crystal had ever felt to Jason. It was on that day that Crystal realized that she and Jason shared a special closeness that she didn't really have with any other guy friends. Nor was she sure if she ever would.

* * *

Weeks later, Crystal was in Sociology class listening to another boring lecture by Ms. Steinberg, when all of a sudden in walks Trevor Davis into the classroom.

Oh, he was a vision to behold. The mere sight of Trevor left Crystal feeling weak in the knees, even while sitting down at her desk. He was wearing a black fitted shirt, that highlighted his pectorals nicely, and dark wash jeans. He wore a black baseball cap on backwards, and his confident swagger seemed to fill the room. Crystal could barely contain herself. She was practically gripping the sides of her desk with clenched fingers. It was all she could do to prevent herself from leaping from her seat and throwing herself on to Trevor like a blood-sucking leech.

_Snap out of it! _Crystal thought to herself. It was a sin for a guy to have such an effect on her, but try as she may to deny it, Trevor definitely had an effect on her beyond her control.

"Excuse me, Mr. Davis!" Ms. Steinberg's sharp tone broke through the classroom atmosphere and jolted Crystal from her daydream fantasy. "Care to explain why you are coming in 15 minutes late to class?", She peered at him over her glasses.

"Oh...sorry Ms. Steinberg", Trevor said with a smirk on his face, "I thought I lost my wallet during lunch, so I went looking for it in the cafeteria and in the lost and found."

Whether that was the truth or not, Crystal didn't really care. All she saw was pure perfection in front of her.

"Okay, well next time try to be more conscientious of your time...and your wallet", she sneered while emphasizing her last few words with a sarcastic tone. "This is the second time Mr. Davis that you have arrived later than 5 minutes tardy to class. Don't make it a habit!"

"Yes ma'am", Trevor replied dryly with a smile.

Trevor than managed to make his way over to sit down at the empty desk next to Crystal's right hand side.

Crystal could scarcely breathe. _OMG...he just came and sat down next to me _acknowledging her, Trevor flashed his signature mega-watt smile Crystal's way.

Crystal's face began to get warm and she shyly flashed him a smile back. _OMG, I can't believe that out of ALL of the seats he could have chosen to sit on in the classroom, he chose to sit next to ME! _Crystal could scarcely control herself.

Throughout the entire class Crystal found it so difficult to concentrate. Ms. Steinberg's voice seemed to be muffled most of the class period. It was almost as if she were stuck in some kind of air-tight enclosed glass tube and could barely be heard by the class. Crystal barely retained anything from Sociology class that day. She was too aware of the fact that Trevor was sitting next to her on her right-hand side the entire class period.

After class, Trevor turned to Crystal and asked: "Hey...you're pretty good at this Sociology stuff aren't you?"

Flattered that he had noticed her brilliance in class, she gushed: "Oh...I don't know...I guess you could say so!"

"No, no...don't be humble, you're definitely good at it. You seem to catch on to the terminology and theories pretty well." He replied.

"Oh...well, thank you." Crystal smiled. _This must be heaven_, she thought.

"Say...how about maybe you can help me with this sociology stuff some time?"

It took a brief second for Crystal to fully grasp what he was asking her. "OH! Well certainly!" she finally managed to say while beaming with enthusiasm. "I can help tutor you today in fact! Maybe after school? Or...I mean, if today isn't good I'm free this weekend on Saturday...oh, and Sunday too if you need." Her words came out a little too quickly and a little TOO enthusiastically.

"Oh...well, today won't be too good since I have football practice after school. Saturday I'm going out with friends and stuff. But...I could probably do Sunday." he chuckled

"Oh Sunday? Yeah, Sunday's good!" she replied quickly, trying to nail him down for a date. "That will be just in time for the exam on Monday! We could study and prepare for it together! It's really not THAT hard once you learn the concepts", she blurted out giddily.

Trevor smiled and chuckled to himself. "Okay...okay...sounds like a deal", he said as he began to grab his book bag and stand up

"Oh wait! Let me get your number so that I can reach you." _Arrrrgh!_ The words were out of her mouth before she could even stop herself _Stop appearing so eager and desperate!_ she berated herself internally. "Or..." she added, "I can give you my number?"

"It's okay, how about I give you my number, and then you can give me yours", He smiled.

As she left the classroom after getting Trevor's phone number, Crystal was in a daze. She couldn't believe it. She was on cloud nine! Trevor had actually asked her to study with him! Well, not study with him really, but to help him out. She of course knew that this was just an "excuse" to get her number and to spend time with her. It was as if her hopes and dreams had finally come true!

_This could be, the beginning of a beautiful friendship with Mr. Trevor Davis_, she grinned to herself as she made her way to her 7th period class.

Unfortunately for Crystal however, Trevor never ended up coming over that Sunday. He had texted Crystal around 4pm on Sunday to let her know that unfortunately he had other plans and that he wasn't going to be able to meet up that day, but perhaps they could meet up another day after school.

Crystal was miffed to say the least. Here she was, she had practically waited ALL day for him to show up! She made sure she was dressed nicely, and had even put on some light makeup and lip gloss before his arrival. She definitely wanted to be looking 'cute' for their little study date. But, alas...he never showed up.

To add salt to the wound, Trevor ended up coming to Sociology class the following day that Monday and sat right next to her on 'Exam Day'. Crystal felt a little guilty as she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Trevor was cheating on her test exam!

_Well_, she thought to herself, _it wouldn't hurt I guess to just pretend like I don't notice_.

It's not like SHE herself was actually cheating. So, it wasn't _that_ bad...was it?

Meanwhile, Alisha was secretly starting to get a bad feeling about Trevor. She had started to notice by now that anytime there was an exam in class, Trevor would just "happen" to sit by Crystal so that he could cheat on her paper. Today was no different.

Ironically however, Alisha was happy for her friend since it seemed like Crystal and her crush Trevor were finally starting to exchange some words aside from the formal "hi's" and "bye's". But there was _something_ that just rubbed her the wrong way about Trevor's budding relationship with Crystal. Could it be, she was jealous of their relationship? Was that it?

No, this was a different feeling altogether. As Alisha made her way out of the classroom , she passed by Crystal talking with Trevor, and out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Crystal's facial expression. Her friend was beaming from ear to ear with gladness on her face as she chatted with Trevor after class.

Right then and there, Alisha vowed internally to just bury her concerns about Trevor and let it go. She figured, if Crystal was happy, why burst her bubble?


	9. Chapter 8: Just Friends, Or

_**Author's Notes: **_Hello my lovely readers! *wave* WOW...it's been a while! Thank you all for sticking with my story, and not giving up on me lol! :) I appreciate your support. ^_^

As some of you already know, I'm in the process of moving. I already moved out of my apartment a few weeks ago, and so I finished the first phase of my move. In a couple of weeks however, I'll be moving out of state so I'll be MIA again unfortunately. :-/ The first move was in preparation for a much _bigger_ move out of state, so that's why the 2 moves lol.

But I definitely wanted to give you guys another updated chapter before I go back into hiding lol. My internet and cable connection is going to be next to nil for the next month I'm pretty sure, but hopefully **after** August I will be "Back in Business" again as usual. :)

**Chapter 8...**  
Chapter 8 gets very interesting lol. Quite a lot happens in Chapter 8. Especially with regards to Crystal and Jason's relationship. ^_^ This story is starting to slowly "warm up" if you know what I mean...lol... I'm trying to keep things tasteful and subtle though however. So, if you like subtlety, then you'll probably enjoy this chapter. I already know what's going to happen in the next few upcoming chapters, so stick with it, and you won't be disappointed! ;-)

_***DEDICATIONS*: **_As always, I would like to dedicate THIS chapter (Chapter 8) to all of my lovely readers who have sent in a review or have given me some great feedback since my last update. **Vickey**...I'm LOVING your reviews! So in-depth, so thorough, and I'm loving the fact that you're expressing how you feel about certain characters and their personalities lol. Keep it up!

**Em!** I would love to thank you for your reviews too! ^_^ I'm loving your expressions and comments as well. It really helps to see what I'm doing right and what I can add into a story to make it better. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far. By the way...Congrats on being a formal "Member"! ;) Send me a PM so that way I have your "username"! ^_^

I would also like to give a shout out to all of my "international readers" who are reading and following my story! Hello my readers from **the Netherlands**, **Indonesia**, **Germany**, and **India**! It feels so AWESOME to get some readers from all over the world! :-D What a great feeling. :)

As always, I definitely appreciate any reviews, feedbacks, rants...okay...well, maybe not rants lol... But, just feel free to post whatever is on your mind in relation to the story. What do you hope to see happen?

Take care! :)

**_~Destiny _**

* * *

**Chapter 8 "Just Friends...Or..." **

[It is towards the end of the summer, in mid August...]

The summer so far has been a very hot one. Crystal and her friends have been enjoying such an awesome summer together.

Between barbeque's, pool parties, nights out at the movies, going to the annual summer county fair, and walking along the harbor after a night out at dinner, Crystal has been spending an enjoyable, fun-filled summer being with her friends.

Mainly however, she was getting extremely close to Jason. Closer than she ever imagined she would. She and Jason probably spent just about every weekend together that summer...with or without other mutual friends. Ever since he got his learner's permit and an old red Chevy truck that his father fixed up and surprised him with, Jason was becoming her main source of transportation whenever she wanted to just get out of the house and into the warm sun.

Whether they went out to the county fair together, hiked in the woods, played frisbee out in the yard, or just snuggled up together on the couch and watched a movie, it was inevitable that Jason was starting to become one of her best friends. Her girl friends were still her besties of course, but Jason was just so much more available to her.

Aside from working, Jason usually had free time during the summer. He was easily accessible. Whenever she asked him if he wanted to come over, or go somewhere with her, Jason would jump at the chance. Her girl friends on the other hand, had to ask their mothers, or get permission from their fathers first if they wanted to go out. Since Jason's dad pretty much worked all the time, and his brother only visited once in a blue moon, Jason was usually free to spend time with, unless he was working or out hanging with the guys.

One day, while nestled under Jason's arm on the couch watching movies, Crystal realized that she was living the life. She had found a great friend in Jason. She had only known Jason for about 10 months, but already, with such amazing ease and stealth, he had become her best friend...aside from Alisha of course. She could share her secrets and hopes and dreams with him, and he wouldn't tell. He would share things about himself with her as well. It got to the point where they almost finished each other's sentences at times.

_I really enjoy spending time with Jason_, she thought to herself while sitting next to him on the couch watching TV.

It was pure bliss being able to be so close to a guy without all of the anxiety and drama from the male-female awkward dynamic playing a part. She loved not having to worry about looking "pretty" for him, or having to worry about impressing him like she would if he were a guy she had a crush on. Jason was just...Jason. She never felt judged by him at all. She felt like she could completely be herself around him. She loved feeling so close to him, cuddled up next to him. He was like her own personal protection. She felt safe and warm underneath his muscular arms.

"Hey, are you going to Josh's End of Summer Party next weekend?", Jason asked, breaking her concentration.

"Yea definitely, are you?", Crystal looked up at him, her head still resting on his shoulder.

"Yep. I was thinking, if you want, I could come pick you up and give you a ride to the party", Jason offered.

"Aww, I would love to get a ride, but I already promised Alisha I would ride with her".

"Well, I mean, my truck seats 3 people, so if you guys want, I can pick both of you up from your house".

"Okay cool! I'll let Alisha know", Crystal smiled.

The following weekend was Josh's End of Summer Party Bash. If there was someone who knew how to throw a party, it was Josh Sullivan. Josh was notorious in school for throwing the most lavish and wild parties.

Jason had picked up both Crystal and Alisha from Crystal's house in order to carpool everyone to Josh's house.

The party ended up being a huge success! At one point, there were over 50 people at Josh's house. The music had been blasting loudly, food, soda and punch had been flowing freely, and there were hoards of friends in every corner of the house. Laughter permeated the entire house for hours, games were being played sporadically in every room, and the house seemed to radiate with excitement and fun energy.

As the party died down and more and more friends left, eventually all that remained were Lila, Lila's boyfriend Jeremy, Dan, Alisha, Tonya, Crystal, and Jason. Everyone was laughing and just shooting the breeze until Josh exited the kitchen and came to sit down in the family room with his guests.

"Sooo...I guess nobody wants to go home just yet?", Josh joked.

"No Josh, we're just going to crash here for the night", Alisha teased. "Maybe we could even have a co-ed slumber party!", she said with a smirk.

The entire room erupted in laughter and giggles.

"Ummmm...as _tempting_ as that may sound Alisha, I think I want to live past my 16th birthday, so I think I better pass on that. I want to still be ALIVE when my parents come back from vacation", Josh responded with sarcasm.

"Ooo! I have an idea!", Lila blurted out, her brown eyes sparkling. "Since we can't have a co-ed slumber party, how about we just play a slumber party game instead?"

"Like what? Spin the bottle?", Dan scoffed.

Alisha rolled her eyes. "Umm...eww. That's so middle school Dan", she said with a scowl.

"I have an idea! How about Truth or Dare?", Lila replied seductively.

Suddenly, a hush fell throughout the room.

Crystal scrunched up her face. "Truth or dare? Are you serious Lila?", Crystal giggled. "We haven't played that since the 7th grade!"

"I know! I say we're long overdue, don't you?", Lila said beaming.

"What? You can't be serious Lila!", Crystal shrieked incredulously. "Come on Jeremy, talk some sense into her please", Crystal laughed.

Jeremy just shook his head with a smile. He knew better than to interrupt Lila when she was determined to get her way.

"Why don't you want to play Crystal? Got something to hide?", Lila playfully teased with a wink of the eye.

"No...it's not that, it's just...", Crystal began. Her voice trailed off.

"Well then it's settled! Truth or Dare!", Lila interrupted with a squeal of delight.

"I'm in!", Alisha called out excitedly.

"I guess I could live with Truth or Dare. Okay let's play!", Josh smiled.

"Oh brother", Dan groaned.

"Oh come on, it will be fun!", Tonya chimed in.

"Okaaaay...so, who wants to go first?", Lila glanced around the room playfully.

"I'll start!", Josh blurted. "This should be fun", Josh smiled sneakily as he rubbed his hands together.

A nervous hush fell over the room. Everyone started glancing around at each other with anxious anticipation.

"Ok, I have a question for you Dan...", Josh said.

Dan immediately turned to look at Josh.

"Me?", Dan pointed to himself in disbelief.

"Yep! Dan, Truth or Dare?"

"Ummm...Truth?", Dan said hesitantly.

"Have you _ever_ had a crush on any of the girls in this room?", Josh smirked.

"Ummm...", Josh said as he glanced around somewhat nervously.

"You CAN'T lie either", Josh demanded. He was getting a kick out of watching Dan squirm.

"Welll...maybe", Dan said finally.

"Who?", Josh taunted.

"You just asked if I had ever, you didn't say to name any names!", Dan spoke up defiantly.

"You have to say who in this room!", Josh laughed.

"What if I don't want to say?", Dan then said, becoming more and more defensive.

"You HAVE to tell the truth! You asked for truth!", Josh insists.

Dan took a deep breath. "Ugh...okaaaaay...FINE", he said, feeling defeated. "A while back...I used to...I used to...sort of have a crush on...Tonya", he said finally.

All of a sudden, Josh's face fell slightly, as an awkward silence began to permeate the room.

"Oh...", Josh said awkwardly. "I...I didn't know...", Josh began.

"It's cool! It was a while ago man, don't worry about it!", Dan said, embarrassed.

Tonya looked down at her lap and then looked over at Dan. She then snuck an awkward glance over at Josh.

"Anyway", Dan said breaking the silence, "I guess it's MY turn now", he said mischievously. "This question is going to be for Lila. Since this game was your bright idea, it's now YOUR turn to squirm".

"Okay, shoot", Lila responded confidently.

"Truth or Dare?", Dan asked tauntingly.

"Truth. I have nothing to hide", Lila giggled.

"Okay. What's the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you in class?"

"Ugh...Okay so this happened a few years ago but, one day I was wearing this really cute skirt that my mom had just bought me from the Gap, and I went to go the bathroom during class. Well, when I came back from the bathroom and walked into class, I thought I was looking cute and looking nice. So, I walked right by my crush who was sitting in the front row, and was hoping he would see me, but as soon as I sat down in my seat I felt the cold desk seat! I looked down and realized that my short skirt had accidentally been tucked into my underwear after I used the bathroom, and I had walked right into class with my skirt riding up in the back!", Lila covered her face in embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh _really_ Lila?!", Crystal asked in shock. She had never heard _this_ story before.

"Yes! Really!", Lila shook her head while laughing.

"Just who was this so-called crush you were trying to impress in class Lila?", Jeremy turned to look at Lila with a curious smirk.

"Oh, it was nobody babe. It was before I even met you!", Lila tapped Jeremy's arm playfully.

Everyone in the room started laughing.

"Wowww...nice one Lila...nice", Jason joked.

"Okay, just for that little smart comment, it's YOUR turn Jason", Lila leaned forward on the couch.

"Me?", Jason looked around surprised.

"Yes. You. I have a question for YOU Jason", Lila smiled devilishly. "Truth or Dare?"

Jason adjusted his posture on the couch and sat up a little. "Truth...I guess", he looked around slightly nervously.

"Okay Jason... My question is... What's the REAL deal between you and Crystal? Are you two dating?", Lila asked with a raised brow.

Crystal immediately felt her heart do flip flops in her chest. _Why on earth would Lila ask THAT?, _she wondered_.  
_**  
**"Lila...", Crystal said as she looked over at her friend in disbelief.

"What? It's just a question", Lila shrugged with a smirk on her face. "Plus, you two sure do look cozy over there on the couch together", Lila winked.

Jason grinned and shifted somewhat uneasily in his seat on the couch.

Crystal could see that his face had turned a slightly darker shade.

"The answer is No...", Jason laughed. "We're just friends", Jason said as he looked down.

"Ohhhh...I don't know buddy, that didn't sound all that convincing!", Dan starts joking.

"Right...", Josh chuckles.

Everyone then started to playfully tease Jason and Crystal.

"Oh my gosh you guys, look, we're just friends!", Crystal spoke up with a nervous grin plastered upon her face. She tried her best to sound convincing, but the squeakiness of her voice only added to more suspicion.

"Didn't you guys ride here together?", Lila squinted her eyes in interrogation.

"Yeah...so?", Crystal pipes up.

Jason then starts chuckling sheepishly.

"Look, I asked if she wanted a ride...she accepted. Nothing more, nothing less. You read too much into things Lila", Jason said as he smiled his signature wide grin.

For some reason, Lila didn't look too thoroughly convinced. Neither did Josh.

After the 'after party', Crystal decided to just get a ride back home with Lila and Jeremy. Alisha also followed suit since Jason and Dan chose to stay over Josh's house for a little while longer.

The guys end up shooting the breeze and playing video games in Josh's room.

Josh was busy shooting hoops with a foam basketball into a basket ball hoop that was attached with a suction cup to his door. Jason and Dan were competing with each other playing football on Josh's video game console.

Dan suddenly pauses the game and turns to look at Jason.

Jason abruptly turned to look at Dan. "Hey dude, what are you doing?", Jason asked, confused as to why he paused the game.

"Look man...now that _everyone_ is out of the house, tell the truth...IS something going on between you and Crystal?", Dan asked.

Jason throws his head back laughing.

"Are you serious? Is that all you wanted to ask?", Jason grins.

"Yea...I'm serious", says Dan.

"Hold up...I'm a little curious myself", Josh says as he eagerly rushes over to where Dan and Jason are sitting.

Jason sits up from his seat, slightly amused. "Look, there is NOTHING going on between Crystal and me", he says solemnly with a smile.

"You sure? Nothing at all?", Josh asks, his face contorted with confusion.

"Absolutely nothing!", Jason laughs. "For the last time, we're just friends! Can't a guy and a girl be close friends without there being something more?"

Josh and Dan both give each other a suspicious look and laugh in unison.

"You guys are nuts", Jason chuckles as he shakes his head.

"Well...you two _do_ seem kind of close these days", Josh remarks. "You know good and well that sometimes you cut plans with us in order to go do something Crystal is doing".

"That only happened once!", Jason protests.

"I think I counted twice", Dan says playfully while stroking his chin.

"Very funny. Look, she really needed my help that time. "Besides...", Jason continues, "she's all into Trevor Davis".

Josh rolls his eyes. "Ohhh yes...I think the entire school knows that Crystal is into Trevor Davis", Josh quips with a laugh.

* * *

A week later, Jason drove over to Crystal's house. They had decided to go take a walk around the pond near their house together as a last ode to summer before September came and school started back up again.

"Hey Jason!" Lizzie beamed as she answered the door.

"Hey kiddo, how's it going?", Jason warmly replies.

"I'm doing good. You're looking for Crystal?"

"Yeah...we're supposed to go walking around the pond together."

"Oh okay. Well...she's cleaning up in our dad's office right now before mom gets home later on this afternoon", Lizzie replies.

"Oh really?", Jason asks in shock.

In all of his time of knowing Crystal, he had never seen her do any chores.

"Yep. She didn't finish her chores, so now she has to clean up in there, or else she'll get in trouble when mom comes home", Lizzie added with a giggle.

"Oh okay no problem, I can wait..." Jason said. "Where's your dad's office?"

"Oh, it's down the hall, make a left and then pass the bathroom and make a right down the hallway and there it is." Lizzie replied.

"Okay, I'll go find her and see how long I have to wait."

As Jason casually walked down the hallway towards the office, he could faintly hear the sound of music playing. Somehow he knew he recognized this song. He had heard it before.

The song "Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye was playing softly in the background, and the music became increasingly louder as he walked closer towards the office.

_I've been really tryin', baby_  
_Tryin' to hold back these feelings for so long_  
_And if you feel, like I feel baby_  
_Come on, oh come on,_

_Let's get it on_  
_Lets get it on  
_

_Hmm...this should be fun_, Jason chuckled to himself. Inside, he was tickled with delight at the prospect of catching Crystal off-guard and scaring the ever-living life out of her.

_She's probably so engrossed in music and cleaning, that she won't even notice me come up behind her_, he reasoned.

The thought alone of catching her off-guard excited him, and he smiled like a mischievous little boy ready to "prey" on his victim.

As he inched further down the hall, he could see that the wood and glass-paned double doors of the office were shielded with door curtains.

_Perfect_, he thought to himself. _She won't even see me coming!_, he snickered internally.

He snuck ever closer and closer to the office, eager to catch Crystal off-guard, but as he came nearer, he saw the silhouette of a figure dancing somewhat seductively. Now he was really amused.

_This is going to be even funnier than I thought_, Jason thinks to himself.

He slowly and ever so cautiously looks through the crack of the office door which was left slightly ajar, and takes a peek at Crystal without her notice. A slight smile begins to form upon his lips. Her back is turned to him, and she's dancing and swaying her hips slowly to the music.

Jason stood quietly outside of the office door, watching her every move, waiting patiently, and slowly drinking the entire scene in with his eyes.

Dressed in a beautiful, white, knee-length knit sun dress, and white sandals, Crystal was a vision to behold. Her hair was down and grazing her shoulders and delicate back, and her milk chocolate skin made a beautiful striking contrast against her white sun dress. Her smooth legs also seemed to glisten and shine under the soft office lights.

Suddenly, Jason found himself taken a little off-guard. For a split-second, he almost forgot the reason why he had come towards the office in the first place. His heart began to quicken as he continued to look on. He was mesmerized. Never before had she looked so...so... Why couldn't he think of the right word?

Never before had she looked so _sexy_ to him. As much as he tried, he simply could not tear his eyes away from her...away from her body...away from the way she was moving so fluidly.

Crystal continues sweeping the hardwood floors, using the broom as her mic as she sways and moves across the floor, singing along to the music.

Jason swallowed hard. He was in a trance. Why couldn't he take his eyes off of her? It was right then that he started to realize that he was feeling very attracted to Crystal. That realization hit him suddenly without warning, like a lightning bolt. Why hadn't he noticed this feeling before? Had he _always _felt attracted to her in some way? Was that even possible? They had always just been friends. This new feeling surging through his entire being was confusing, to say the least. It was the first time that he had actually really looked at Crystal and knew with absolute certainty that he wanted to be _more_ than just her "friend". It was to the point where he almost had to keep glancing away from her periodically for fear that he would... That he would what?

Suddenly, Lizzie comes up to Jason in the hallway and giggles, saying: "You can go in you know...I'm sure she knows you were on your way."

Abruptly interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of Lizzie's voice, Jason jumps and lightly laughs nervously. He had been so entranced by watching Crystal dance, that he had not even noticed Lizzie coming up to him.

"Oh yea-yea...umm...thanks." he replied softly.

It was a good thing Lizzie had interrupted his thoughts, because it was then that Jason realized that if he had continued to look on any longer, he would have surely become fully aroused. This new realization about his feelings for Crystal caused him to become aroused even more. Blood was steadily starting to rush down south to his extremities, but he had to prevent it. He felt his face flush red with embarrassment and started to feel warm all over.

_Ugh...come on now Jason, get it together. She's just your friend...isn't she?_, he wonders, beating himself up internally.

Crystal now hears talking outside of the office, and immediately comes out to see Jason and Lizzie huddled outside of the office door.

"Jason! Hey!", Crystal smiles widely with happiness. She instinctively reached up to give him a big hug, but Jason abruptly pulled away awkwardly. His body seemed so stiff and rigid. His face looked somewhat embarrassed.

Crystal instantly pulled back.

"Are you okay?", she asks with a concerned look on her face.

"Um...yeah I'm good", Jason mumbles, as he shoves his hands in his pockets and glances at the floor. He didn't dare look her in the eyes. Not now.

"Okaaaay...", Crystal looks at him a little suspiciously. She had never seen this look on his face before. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah...sure...let's go", he says finally.

Jason kicks himself internally. _How awkward! Get yourself together man_, he scolds himself.

"Okay Lizzie, you hold down the fort okay? Mom should be home in a couple of hours", Crystal mentions to Lizzie while walking down the hall and grabbing her tiny purse in the foyer.

Lizzie looked dejected.

"I wanna come to the lake with you guys..." Lizzie pleads.

"Lizziiiiie...", Crystal moaned as she slowly turned around to face her little sister. "First of all, it's a pond, not a lake. And second, we're going to be talking about private things. Maybe you can just sit this one out?", Crystal says, trying to keep calm. She could sense the frustration growing in her voice.

"But I've never gone with you guys to the _pond_", Lizzie insists with a pout.

"Come on Krista, why don't you let her come?", Jason interrupts suddenly. "It's okay, I'm sure it'll be fine", he says while giving her a reassuring look.

Now it was Crystal's turn to pout. She really didn't want her little sister tagging along with them, but she figured that if Jason was okay with it, then she would comply and be okay with it as well.

"Well...okay", Crystal said with a monotone voice. Her energy was instantly deflated. "But don't be trying to get into our conversation", Crystal adds while giving Lizzie a side-eye glance.

"Yay! I won't, I promise." Lizzie exclaims excitedly.

"Okay, come on...let's go", Crystal says with a sigh.

Jason followed Crystal and Lizzie outside of the house. Deep inside, he felt relieved. Usually, he looked forward to walking around the pond with Crystal. He enjoyed their private conversations alone together. Today however, things were different. At that moment, he was actually loving the prospect of having some additional company join in with them.

Later that evening, Jason laid down in his bed, with confusing thoughts still swirling around in his head. He was resting his head quietly on his pillow and staring up at the ceiling, thinking.

In all honesty, he didn't know _what_ to think anymore. He had always just figured that he and Crystal were friends. In fact, not too long ago he was at Josh's party practically swearing in front of everyone that there was nothing going on between them. He and Crystal were just FRIENDS.

_Maybe it was just a fluke_, he thought to himself.

He had to admit, he DID really enjoy Crystal's company, he thought to himself. So it was no surprise that he liked spending time with her and felt drawn to her personality. But never had he felt such a deep _physical _attraction to her before today.

_This is strange_, he thought to himself. Usually he KNEW for sure if he was attracted to a girl from the start. With Crystal however, it was different. It was slightly confusing. Admittedly, he had always found her somewhat attractive, sure...but before now, he had never looked at her in _that way_ at all. Now, just the very _thought _of her physically sitting next to him sent his mind into a dizzying array of impure thoughts. Immediately, Jason shook the thoughts away and quickly forced them out of his mind.

_She's just my FRIEND_, he said internally. Why did it seem like he was trying to convince _himself_?

_Having feelings for a friend that go deeper than friendship always causes drama, _he thought to himself. He couldn't allow that to happen. He valued his friendship with Crystal too much.

Still, as he started to drift off to sleep that night, he couldn't help but ask himself: _I wonder how she feels about ME?_

* * *

A Month Later... (September)

"Cough, cough!" Crystal coughed violently in her bed.

_I can't believe I'm sick already with the flu!_, she thought to herself.

With a passing Summer, the new school semester had begun with a bang in the Fall. New classes, new students, new books, new teachers, and now it appeared...new illnesses.

It was only late September and Crystal had already been struck with a bad case of the flu to start off her Junior year. She had barely made it through a full day of classes on Tuesday. She ended up staying in bed all day and all night as soon as she returned home from school that day. Her mom decided to cancel her appointments and take off work on Wednesday just in case her temperature raised any higher.

During lunch period on Thursday, Jason had texted her around 11am:

"Hey, how r u feeling?" Jason texted.

"Like crap... :-/ ", she responded.

"Sorry 2 hear. Get some rest & drink plenty of fluids..." he replied.

"Thnx :) "

"Ur not missing much. Except mayb Carl Lyons got hit in the head w/a bball during gym class lol"

"Lol! Funny! :D"

After class, Jason kept thinking about Crystal. He hated to hear that she was sick. Classes at school had been pretty boring without having her there to pass the time or share an inside joke with.

He wanted to do something nice for her...but what?

He thought about it for a little while, and then instantly an idea came to him.

Later on that evening around 5pm, there was a knock on the door at the Jackson's residence.

_Knock Knock!_

Crystal's mother Lorraine abruptly turned down the heat a little on the stove where she was cooking dinner, and went to go answer the front door.

"Hey Jason!", Mrs. Jackson opened the door with a warm smile. "What a nice surprise! I wasn't expecting you here", she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Jackson, I didn't mean to come over unannounced...", Jason says.

"Oh nonsense, you're like part of the family, come on in!", she says as she welcomes him in.

"I heard Krista was sick and has been out of class for a couple of days, so I just wanted to drop off a few things for her", Jason says as he hands over a grocery bag full of items to Crystal's mom.

"Oh Jason, that's so sweet of you", she graciously replies as she takes the bag into the kitchen. She has really come to like Jason as Crystal's friend. "By the way, how was school today?", she asks as she puts the bag on the kitchen counter.

"Oh it was alright", Jason shrugged.

Lorraine turned and looked at him fondly. "Now that you've started your junior year, have you thought about what you might want to do after high school?"

"Well, I know I definitely want to go to college", Jason replied.

Lorraine arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? Have you thought about which schools you might want to apply for?"

Jason scratched his head a little, something he often tended to do when he was feeling a little nervous.

"Well, I haven't made any real decisions yet, but my dad and I have been researching a few schools. I think I may want to stay in state though. It's cheaper".

"Oh most definitely. What do you think you might want to major in?"

Jason smiles with excitement, "I think I might want to major in business, maybe even accounting. I haven't made a final decision yet, but I've been doing some research online. I've also been saving up some money now while I'm working at my dad's shop so that I can help eventually pay for my schooling".

"Wow...", Lorraine was impressed. _Jason may be young, but he has always seemed to possess a slight maturity about him that is very rare in young guys his age_, she thought to herself.

"Well, you're on the right track, and it seems like you've been doing quite a bit of research. So keep up the good work!", Lorraine said with a nod.

"Thanks Mrs. Jackson".

"I'm just finishing up dinner, do you want to stay for a while?", She asks.

"Oh, well I don't want to impose or anything".

"Nonsense! You know you're like family", she motions for him to have a seat at the kitchen table. "I'll put the stove on simmer, and in the meantime I'll go see if Crystal is awake. She may not be strong enough to come downstairs, but I'll at least let her know that you're here", she says as she heads up the stairs.

Jason waited patiently in the kitchen. He really wanted to see Crystal. He just had to know if she was feeling okay. He felt that seeing her in person would probably ease some of his concern.

A moment later, Crystal's mother comes back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Unfortunately she's still resting, so she won't be able to come down. But I'll make sure that she gets these things that you brought", she said with a warm smile.

"Oh okay, that's fine. I didn't want to wake her anyway. I was just thinking about her and hoping she felt better that's all", he says getting up from the kitchen table.

"Awww... Jason this was so nice of you. Thank you so much", she says as she walks Jason to the foyer.

"No problem, it's the least I could do", Jason says with a smile.

"Well I'm sure she'll be happy you brought this over, and don't hesitate to come over again", She says as she gives him a hug and opens the front door.

"Okay, take care Mrs. Jackson, tell Krista I hope she feels better."

"Will do!" She waves, as he makes his way down to the circular driveway towards his truck.

Once back inside of the house, Lorraine opens the bag of groceries. She is so happy and surprised when she looks inside! Jason had bought Crystal a couple of cans of soup, some cough drops, some NyQuil, and a bottle of Gatorade.

Lorraine brings a hand to her mouth as a heartwarming feeling rushes over her. She had not even looked in the bag before he left. _What a thoughtful young man_, she thought to herself.

Later on that night, Crystal's mom brings her the soup Jason brought over.

Crystal was bundled up under her covers, shivering in her bed.

"Hey honey, Jason brought you over some soup here that I made, and a little care package for you."

Crystal could barely sit up properly. Her skin was clammy and her entire countenance was lethargic.

"Oh, he did? Awww...thanks. That's so sweet of him", Crystal manages to whisper weakly.

"Yes, here you go eat this. It will help you get well", her mom sets the food tray on her night stand.

"Thanks mom...", Crystal rubs her eyes sleepily.

"You know, I think that was very nice of him. He didn't have to come over like that", she smiles as she takes the food tray with the soup and puts it on a platter for her to eat on the bed.

"Yeah, that was very nice of him", Crystal smiles weakly.

"You know, I would at least give him a call thanking him for the stuff he brought over tonight".

"Oh definitely...I'll try to give him a call tonight", Crystal says as she slowly sits up in her bed so that she can attempt to eat some soup.

Lorraine glances over at Crystal with a knowing look in her eye. "I don't know Crystal, if I didn't know any better I would say that he kind of likes you", she adds with a smile.

Crystal seems shocked that the thought would even cross her mother's mind.

"What?" Crystal chuckles lightly. "Mom, you can't be serious. Jason?" Seeing a look of playful glee in her mother's eyes, Crystal adds: "He's just a nice guy that's all. We're just friends...honest."

"Hmmmmmmm...okay..." Lorraine smiles and winks as she leaves the bedroom.

Later that evening, Crystal calls Jason while he's at home and thanks him for the "care package" that he brought over. It was all Jason needed to hear in order to feel like the happiest guy in the world.

* * *

Early October...

A couple of weeks later on Friday night, Crystal's friends come over for a sleepover. The usual attendees were invited of course: Lila, Tonya, Jessie, and Alisha.

The sleepover was to be a whole entire weekend affair. Saturday night the gang of girls were waking up to a nice big country breakfast, prepared by all; with assistance from Crystal's mother of course.

Then, later on in the afternoon the girls were all going to hang out at the mall and do some browsing and shopping. Afterwards, the plan was to come home and after dinner watch a rented movie late at night.

Sunday, would be reserved for sleeping-in, watching TV, and being lazy. After a long weekend of fun, the girls would then have to each disperse to their respective homes and reminisce about the fun weekend they endured.

Friday night however, was devoted to none other than the usual Slumber Party "Girl Talk" games, and mindless gossip. As usual and as can be expected, the conversation soon turns to the topic of boys, as, it often does. But tonight was a little different, in the fact that instead of talking simply of boys, the conversation topic soon turns to Crystal...namely, Crystal and Jason's relationship.

"Honestly, I think he likes you Crystal", mentions Lila.

Alisha nods emphatically..."OH yeah...definitely. It's _so_ obvious he likes you", she replies as she stands leaning against Crystal's computer desk and filing her nails.

Shocked at their "observations", Crystal shrieks..."WHAT!? Whatever you guys. Jason and I are JUST friends. He does NOT like me like that. Plus, you guys heard him say so yourselves at Josh's party! Remember, Truth or Dare? So yeah, we're just friends...honest".

Judging from the awkward silence and the sneaky glances being passed around the room, Crystal could see that her friends were not entirely convinced.

Crystal eagerly turns to Tonya sitting on her bed, "Come on Tonya...tell them they are seriously tripping...please?"

Tonya looks unsure and starts giggling. "Umm...I don't know Crystal, I mean you two ARE pretty close."

Gasping in disbelief, Crystal stares at all of her friends in shock. "Oh my gosh...I don't believe this. So, just because we're _close_, that means that he likes me? Can't guys and girls just be FRIENDS without people trying to make it into something MORE?"

"Welllll...it's not just that you two are friends Krista", adds Alisha..."It's that you two are pretty CLOSE friends".

"Exactly", Lila nods.

"Plus", Alisha continues, "no offense, but what guy 'friend' brings over a care package for a girl pal who's sick? I get sick all year round, but you don't see any guy friends knocking down _my_ door to bring me any soup!", Alisha chuckles to herself at the mere thought.

"Yep!" Lila enthusiastically adds. "Plus, NO guy is EVER good enough for you in his eyes Crystal. Haven't you noticed that?"

Crystal felt like a cornered animal. "I've never really noticed-I mean...not really", she says with a sigh.

"Oh come on. He's ALWAYS joking about the guys that you like or subtly putting them down, and says that you could do so much 'better' than them. Didn't you guys even get into an argument one time about Trevor Davis? I mean...I'm just saying...", Lila says while smacking her gum.

Crystal scanned the room. Even Jessie was nodding her head and stared in her direction with a look plastered on her face that read: "I think they're right".

Suddenly, Crystal began to feel very unsure and uneasy. It was almost as if a revelation had been staring her in the face all along, but she was too blind to notice it.

No, it couldn't be. It just _couldn't _possibly be true...could it? Did Jason secretly have feelings for her that she wasn't aware of? No...he was JUST her friend! Wasn't he?

Then again, she had to admit...he DID spend a lot more time with HER than he spent with any other girl. To be fair however, she herself didn't have the same close relationship with any other guy friend of hers like she did with Jason. But maybe her friends were sensing something more than she even picked up on. She _did _notice that he was always there to comfort and console her whenever she had a crisis, a bad day at school, or something else going on in her personal life.

Tonya then interrupts Crystal's thoughts. "Yeah, and no offense, but I've seen the way he looks at you", Tonya smirked.

"Oooooooo!", Lila squealed in delight. "And which way is THAT?! DO tell Tonya!" Uncovering the enigma of it all was just too much fun for boy-crazy Lila.

"Oh my god...you guys. No way! Stop it!", Crystal cries as she feels her face getting flushed and warm. This was all so embarrassing.

Tonya giggles as the girl urge her to continue on.

"I don't know, it's just this 'look' that he looks at Crystal with that I don't see him giving OTHER girls, you know what I mean? I don't know, it's just this feeling that I have", Tonya smiles.

"Ha! I _knew _I wasn't the only one", Alisha chimes in.

"Alisha!", Crystal turns towards Alisha in surprise.

"You know me girl, I will definitely tell it to you STRAIGHT. And I will tell you for a fact that I wouldn't be saying that I think he likes you if I didn't think so", Alisha say firmly.

Crystal covers her eyes in embarrassment. "Ugh...great. If I didn't know any better I would swear you guys have been talking to my mom behind my back".

"Wait a second...what _about _your mom?", Lila asks curiously. It was always in Lila's nature to get to the bottom of things.

Crystal closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands again in utter embarrassment, wishing the entire conversation would just dissipate into thin air already. "Nothing really, it's just that my mom has mentioned that she thinks that he likes me too.

"Ohhhhhhhh... Now it's getting more interesting! Hahaha!" Alisha can barely stand to fathom the irony of it all.

Crysal shakes her head in protest. "No, honestly you guys he's just a nice guy...that's just how he IS."

Her protest unfortunately fell on deaf ears.

"Come on, you see...there must be _something_ there Krista! If your own MOTHER thinks that he likes you, then I'd bet he probably DOES! Your mom is a psychotherapist for goodness sakes. It's her JOB to 'read' people!", Alisha erupts into laughter.

Crystal's heart suddenly begins to beat even faster. Could it really be true? Was everyone right about Jason? If so, why hadn't she noticed before? Why hadn't he told her?

A serious and pensive look crept over Crystal's face as she began to seriously process all that her friends are telling her.

"What's the matter Crys? I mean, you two _are _good friends. It was probably bound to happen eventually anyway. Plus, don't you sort of like him too?", Lila asks.

"I mean, I LIKE him, but not in _that _way!", Crystal cries. "Seriously you guys, honestly I only see Jason as a FRIEND. That's IT! Even _thinking _about him in a romantic way makes me feel kind of strange. He's really NOT my type at all."

Alisha rolls her eyes and adds sarcastically, "Oh wait...let me guess who your type is...Trevor Davis!"

Crystal smiles a sheepish smile. "Wellll...speaking of Trevor...I mean we _have _been getting a little closer lately. He smiled at me in the hallway on the way to class today", Crystal says with a grin. "Oh! And 2 weeks ago he sat next to me in biology class. He could have sat up front where the teacher was, but he chose instead to sit next to me!"

Alisha rolls her eyes again. "Ugh...I don't know Crystal, I think he's a nice guy and all, but he just hasn't really made that much of a move in my opinion. What's taking him so long?"

"Well we barely know each other Alish-uh!", Crystal replies defensively. "These things take TIME! Besides, he did invite me to go to the movies last month with his friends."

"Yeah, but what happened after that? Nothing! I don't know Crystal...I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Ugh...now you're starting to sound like Jason. I swear Alisha...", Crystal pouts.

Lila turn to look at Crystal with an expression of concern written across her face. "Look, I think that as your friends we just don't want to see you get hurt Crys...and I think Jason feels the same way", Lila explains.

Tonya and Jessie both nod in solemn agreement.

Crystal couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was not exactly what she had in mind when she thought about having a "Girl Talk" session that evening. She wishes the entire conversation had never taken place at all.

Later on that night while everyone else had gone to sleep in the room, Crystal laid down in her sleeping bag still wide awake and unable to sleep. She couldn't stop ruminating over the evening and reviewing the conversation that took place earlier that night.

Did Jason _really_ like her in a romantic way? If so, why hadn't he ever said anything? Feeling confused and uneasy, Crystal shut down the possibility of that scenario ever happening in her head.

_NO. Jason is JUST a friend, and that's how it should stay!_, she thought firmly to herself.

She had never once given thought to being anything MORE with Jason. Sure, at random times she _had _noticed that he _was_ kind of cute, and he always had a way of being so adorably funny and mischievous that you almost couldn't help but like him. Yet, at the same time he really wasn't her type.

Jason. Oh dear sweet, lovable Jason was a nice guy and all, but he was almost a little TOO nice for her. She wanted someone with more excitement and mystery. As much as she hated to admit it, deep down she LOVED the bad boys. Jason was just so...SAFE. So...vanilla. He was best suited as a friend for sure, she confirmed to herself. Plus, she had never dated anyone outside of her race before. Not that she had anything against it personally, but she just never really pictured herself linked romantically with Jason, or ANY other guy for that matter, who was not African-American.

Besides, for all she knew Jason probably didn't even like her in that way anyway, so there was no need to worry, she tried to tell herself. Then again, what if her mom and her friends were RIGHT? What if Jason DID like her as more than just a "friend"?

"Oh gosh...", Crystal whispered to herself, the realization hitting her.

_I have to make sure I draw the boundaries somehow. I definitely don't want him getting the wrong impression_, she thought to herself.

That night she decided right then and there that she _had _to do something. But what?


	10. Chapter 9: Lies & Diversion

**_Author's Notes: _**Hello my lovely readers! :D

Wow...SO much has happened since I last updated. First of all, I wanted to give a huge **THANK YOU** to all of the followers and readers of my story! Thanks for not giving up on me during this dry spell. ^_^ I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting for so long.

Just FYI...I am now FINALLY completely moved in, and have successfully relocated to California! :D I've moved about 3 times in one month, so it's definitely been an "adventure" to say the least lol!

Anyway, I'm so excited to finally be writing and updating more regularly than I was before. I'm still in the process of looking for a new STABLE job so I'm not _completely_ free, but at least now that I'm settled in more, I can devote a little more time to writing and updates. :)

**Chapter 9...**  
Chapter 9 is all about setting the stage for future events to come. There are quite a few events that happen in Chapter 9, but the pace is a little quicker. It's also (surprisingly) one of my shorter chapters. Some of my chapters will vary in length. Some will be short, others might be super long! Lol...it all depends on how much meat is in the chapter. Sometimes, I don't want to make a chapter TOO long, because sometimes it can be a little tedious to read. Yet, at other times, the chapters may be longer because the scenes/plot is just flowing so well, and I don't want to add an awkward Chapter Break right in the middle of a good scene/action. It also depends on how much time has passed in between a scene.

This chapter deals more with Crystal's feelings about Jason as a friend, and her confusion with regards to solving the age-old-question: "Can a guy and girl just be friends"? She's faced with a slight dilemma, and the way she handles it is interesting to say the least.

***DEDICATIONS*:** I would like to dedicate this chapter (Chapter 9) to: **Emily**, **Vickey**, **Logan**, and **Naomi**. Thank you all so MUCH for your "readership"! :D :D :D

**Emily...**Thanks so much for your review! ^_^ As always, it is greatly appreciated. Lol...I know you're getting frustrated with Crystal and you want her to "see the light already"! Lol...but trust me, the story is definitely going to unfold...slowly but surely! It's all building up slowly, but there's a reason for that! Trust me, you will not be disappointed lol. Oh and thanks for the compliment about my grammar! I try to be as grammatically correct as possible w/out being obsessive about it...but I'm sure there have been _some_ grammar mistakes in this story somewhere lol.

**Vickey...**Vickey! Thanks for your review! So glad that so many of you liked the "dance scene" lol. That scene said a lot, and I'm glad that I was able to share a little bit of Jason's thoughts with you. It's so interesting that the previous chapter reminded many of you of experiences that either you or your friends have had lol. ^_^ Can't wait to see what you think about Chapter 9, and future chapters to come!

**Logan...**Hey Logan! A new reviewer! Welcome! So glad you were able to take a read of my story. I know how it feels to be writing something yourself. It's a lot of hard work lol! Thanks for the compliment. I'm glad the details in the story feel like you're watching a movie. That's exactly how I wanted it, because this story was originally an idea I have had for a movie! Hence, the "cast" lol.

**Naomi...**Welcome! Another new reviewer! Thanks for the review. So sorry I've been MIA lately...I've been involved in a major move cross-country. I have a little more free time now, so I hope you enjoy the new chapter and future updates to come! ^_^

I would also like to dedicate this chapter to all of my Readers from around the world! :) I'd like to give a shout out to all of my readers from **the Netherlands**, **the United Kingdom**, **Canada**, **the Philippines**, **Sweden**, **India**, and **Pakistan**! WOW! Thanks so much for the support! It's such a great feeling to see readers from all different countries! Feel free to comment/give a review!

I hope you all enjoy Chapter 9!

Until next time! *wave* ^_^

**_~Destiny_ **

* * *

**Chapter 9: "Lies & Diversion" **

[Early October...]

It was a crisp October afternoon, and Crystal sat quietly doing her homework at the kitchen table. The house was quiet. To be honest, it was a little _too _quiet for her taste. She was used to having more noise around the house. On this particular afternoon however, nobody was home but her. It was a rare occurence. Both her mother and father were still at work, and her younger sister Lizzie had taken the school bus with a friend to her home so that they could study together.

Silence permeated the air. All that could be heard were the faint sounds of children playing outside in the neighborhood after school, and the light gong sound of the grandfather clock striking a chime in the large foyer.

Crystal rhythmically tapped her pencil on the paper upon which she was writing. She couldn't concentrate. Her books were open, and her notebook had a few sentences written on the page, but her mind was far away from her homework.

Ever since her friends dropped the bomb a week ago that they suspect Jason may like her, she now found herself in an odd predicament. She had secretly begun to question everything pertaining to her friendship with Jason. From phone calls, to text messages, to even chatting her up in between classes at school...everything Jason did seemed so suspicious now.

Even the most innocent of gestures caused her to second-guess his _true_ intentions towards her.

_He texted me...should I respond? _

_Oh wow...he called me again. I never really noticed how much Jason calls me every week._

All kinds of suspicious thoughts had started swirling through her brain ever since the conversation with her friends. It was almost as if her friends had turned on the light switch and she was finally able to see clearly now.

_Jason contacts me quite often during the week. How come I never noticed before?_ , she had asked herself earlier that week.

It was getting to the point where not only was she starting to question his behavior, but more importantly, she was now starting to question the type of relationship she had with him.

After much thought and consideration, Crystal felt it was probably best to make sure that she wasn't unintentionally leading Jason on...just in case-of course-he _did _actually have feelings for her.

For the first order of operation, she deemed it necessary to purposely miss some of Jason's phone calls. Next, she gradually stopped replying to some of his text messages.

As she continued to sit at the kitchen table after school, Crystal thought back to one of the string of several text messages she had received from Jason earlier that day.

"Krista, what's up? Havn't heard frm u in a while...did u get my last mssg about this weekend?", Jason texted.

Crystal had stared at her phone for the longest time wondering if she should just ignore him yet again for the 3rd time that day. She had to admit, she felt pretty bad.

At the time, she felt such a huge twinge of guilt. The more cautious side of her however decided to simply ignore the text message and stand her ground. She HAD to distance herself a little bit. The last thing she wanted to do was lead Jason on and hurt him.

A few minutes later, the sound of her phone buzzing on her kitchen table knocked her out of a trance from her thoughts.

_Jason. _

Her heart started to thump. She felt paralyzed as she stared at the buzzing phone. Jason was calling her! Now what?

Her mind raced with anxiety. She wanted to continue to stand her ground and let the phone go unanswered, however, the incessant buzzing was killing her. The suspense she felt in _not_ answering the phone was getting to be unbearable.

_This isn't how you treat a friend! _She thought guiltily to herself.

_If Jason is just a FRIEND, why am I feeling guilty? Why am I afraid to pick up the phone and answer it? _

The phone continued to buzz loudly on the kitchen table. It was almost as if the phone was begging her to answer it.

Hurriedly, she picked up her phone before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?", she answered tentatively.

"Krista!" Jason responded. She could hear the relief in his voice. "Gosh, I've been trying to reach you! Are you okay?"

"Ummmm...yeah! I'm...I'm good.", she replied clumsily, attempting to sound easy-breezy and _normal. _

"Oh okay...I was beginning to wonder if you were still alive or something...I texted you a few times and never got a response back", he mentioned.

She could hear the concern in his voice, but decided not to acknowledge it.

"I'm fine", she said shortly. "My phone must be acting up I guess". She hated lying to him. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Nothing much really. A bunch of us are going down to the harbor this Saturday night and I wanted to know if you wanted to come. It will probably be about 6 of us. They're saying the weather should be pretty nice that night. Not too cold."

Crystal's heart immediately sank. Oh the harbor! Crystal loved the harbor. There was nothing like being by the water, walking around with friends, and browsing the little boutique shops. She imagined a nice night of getting something to eat, having ice cream after dinner, and being around good friends. At the pit of her stomach however, something told her that it would be best to decline the invitation.

"Uhhh...I think I already have plans that evening", she fibbed. "Actually, I do...I do have other plans. I'm sorry. I wish I could go but...", her voice trailed off.

"Oh...", he said softly. The sound of slight disappointment in his voice seeped through the phone. "Okay, well that's cool, maybe another time then...wait-hold on a second, what do _YOU _have planned?", he asked playfully. His voice reverberated through the phone with eager curiosity.

_Great. Lies and MORE lies. _

"Umm...I promised my mom that I would help her out with something", Crystal blurted out quickly.

_How lame does that sound?,_ Crystal thought to herself. It was the only valid excuse she could think of at the moment.

"Oh...well alright then, I guess I'll let you know how it goes! I'll see you in class on Monday."

"Okay...yeah sure, you guys have fun", Crystal added before awkwardly ending the call on her cell phone.

She laid her cell phone on the kitchen table and then closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She felt absolutely horrible. She felt downhearted, not necessarily because she was dying to go out Saturday night, but because she knew deep down in her heart of hearts that she had LIED. She had lied to Jason, and that was something she had never done before.

Up until that point, she had always been very open and forthright with him. Afterall, he knew a LOT about her. He knew about her likes, her dislikes, her fears, and her family background. He even knew details about her childhood while growing up!

_There's gotta be an easier way around this. _Crystal thought to herself. _I can't just keep avoiding him forever! That's not even natural, let alone a nice thing to do. _

As she contemplated further on the situation, she realized that ignoring Jason didn't even seem natural to her. He was such a nice guy. He didn't deserve this type of treatment.

She figured that her ignoring him would probably eventually end up hurting him even more than a rumored crush on her ever would.

She was contemplating what to do about her dilemma, when suddenly, an answer from out of the blue came and hit her. She wondered why she never thought about this idea long time ago!

_That's IT!, _she thought with excitement.

She figured that the only reason why Jason was so fixated on his friendship with _her_ was because he didn't have anyone else to distract him! Jason needed a diversion. Specifically, a FEMALE diversion. That way, she reasoned, he wouldn't start to develop feelings for her, and she in turn could freely be able to continue being his friend without them ever crossing the 'more than friends' territory line. It seemed like a win-win situation.

_Brilliant!, _Crystal mused.

Crystal then realized that she had the perfect "diversion" in mind.

Stacy Adams.

Stacy Adams was perfect. Stacy, who was one of the captains of the cheerleading squad, had already set her eyes on Jason a long time ago. Crystal would see her cheering the guys on during football games, and after a game she would see Stacy flipping her long, luscious blond hair, and walking flirtatiously over to Jason. Sometimes she would just go over and give him a hug. Other times, she would stay and chat with him. But not a moment went by without her giggling with her friends about him behind his back.

It was so obvious to everyone that Stacy had a huge crush on Jason, but somehow, Jason himself had managed not to even notice. In fact, Crystal rarely saw him reciprocate much interest in her at all.

Well, that was soon all going to change if Crystal Jackson had anything to do with it.

_Hmmm...they would actually make a really cute couple!, _Crystal thought to herself.

Sure, deep down Crystal knew that Stacy was a little more high maintenance than Jason. One might even get the impression that she was somewhat shallow if they didn't know her well. Yet, despite it all, she still felt that Stacy definitely had potential.

Stacy was pretty much the envy of all the girls in school. She was gorgeous, popular, well-dressed, and always had a steady string of boyfriends and male attention. In fact, there was an urban legend that she had pretty much been through most of the entire football team, but to this day Crystal was almost 100% convinced that this was none other than a vicious rumor started by one of Stacy's jealous rivals on the pom squad. Besides, even if the rumors were actually true, she was sure that Stacy would be entirely different with Jason. For one thing, Jason didn't seem to fawn all over her like most other guys did. Plus, Jason was smart and actually tried to apply himself in school...something that unfortunately most of Stacy's boyfriends' hardly ever did.

_Maybe it would be good for Jason to date someone, _Crystal reasoned.

_That way, even if he DOES have a crush on me, he would be too distracted by Stacy to even care! _

So, the decision was settled. Determined to play "matchmaker", the wheels in Crystal's head began to turn ferociously.

She knew just what to do in order to help the two of them get together.

* * *

The following Monday at school, Crystal got to work. During lunch, Crystal spotted Stacy through the noisy, crowded cafeteria room.

Now was the moment of truth.

Crystal waved in Stacy's direction and proceeded to walk across the lunch room towards her.

It was too late to turn back now.

She had to at least try to talk with her in order to get the ball rolling.

"Hey Crystal! Long time no see!", Stacy's long flowing golden blond hair seemed to bounce playfully as she reached over to give Crystal a hug.

"Hey Stace! I feel like it's been ages since we've spoken! Do you have a moment?", Crystal's warm dark honey brown eyes beamed as they both walked over to sit down at an empty secluded lunch table.

"Sure, so what's up?", Stacy's hazel blue eyes seemed to shine brightly in anticipation of what was to come.

Crystal leaned forward at the lunch table and licked her lips somewhat nervously before she began: "Wellllll...I've been thinking...I wanted to see what you thought about a friend of mine. You know, a guy friend".

Stacy's head cocked to the side inquisitively. "Really? A guy friend? Why, what's up?", Stacy asked.

"Well, see here's the thing. I'm actually trying to hook a guy friend of mine up with you because I think you two would be a nice match! What do you think about my friend Jason Evans?"

Instantly, Stacy's face flushed pink and her shiny lip-glossed lips erupted into a wide grin. "Oh my god I think Jason is so hot!", she gushed.

_Hot? _That 3-letter word seemed so foreign to Crystal's ears. She had never heard anyone describe Jason as being 'hot' before.

Crystal let out a giggle. "Wow...I guess you HAVE thought about him then!", she looked down with a slight smile.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry...I didn't mean it _that_ way, I guess it just kind of came out", Stacy apologized. Feeling embarrassed, she began to try to retract her earlier proclamation. "I mean, I do see him often at games and stuff since he's on the football team. Why, what did you have in mind?", Stacy asked eagerly.

"Wellll...I was wondering if it was okay if I gave him your number? Maybe that way he can...I don't know, give you a call sometime?", Crystal asked hesitantly with a sly grin on her face.

"YES! Of _course_!", Stacy nearly leaped from her lunch table seat in excitement. Crystal was halfway expecting Stacy to reach over the table and engage her in a violent giddy hug. "Tell him that I am PERFECTLY fine with him calling me anytime! I think he's so adorably cute and funny."

"Okay...sounds good. Keep a lookout on your phone, because I'm going to talk to him some time this week!", Crystal smiled as she got up from the cafeteria lunch table.

"Ohmigosh, THANK you Crystal. I've been trying to get his attention for a while now, but I really don't know how he feels about me", Stacy divulged.

"Don't worry! I'll keep you posted okay? Talk to you later!", Crystal yelled out as she left with a satisfying grin on her face.

The first seed had been planted. Now all she needed to do was figure out a way to get Jason on a date with Stacy.

_Just ONE date with her is all he needs, _Crystal ruminated to herself.

Even if he only went on a few dates with Stacy, at least there would be SOME type of distraction...at least, for a little while.

* * *

"Crystal, what are you cooking up? I know you're cooking up SOMETHING", Jason's eyebrows furrowed as he shot Crystal a curious look across the dining room table in his house.

Instinctively, she knew that whenever Jason called her by her full name, he meant business.

Crystal had met up at Jason's house after school on Wednesday afternoon to study together. She figured that it was the least she could do since she had been secretly trying to avoid him all week at school and during classes together. She also realized however that THIS was the perfect moment to drop the bomb on Jason that he was being set up with Stacy Adams. Needless to say, the 'idea' wasn't going over too well with him.

"Oh come on Jas-o-nnn", Crystal groaned. "Stacy is a great girl! She's popular, she's pretty..._and _I think she kind of likes you! Why don't you give her a chance?", Crystal pleaded.

"So what is this? Some sort of bind date you're setting me up with?", Jason raised his eyebrows. A look of confusion seemed to consume his entire face.

"No, it's not a blind date. You already know Stacy", she smiled pleasantly.

Jason let out a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. "Nice comeback smarty pants", Jason smirked. "Look, I just don't know...I'm not sure if that's such a good idea", he shook his head.

"Why not?", she pressed further.

"I mean, don't get me wrong... Stacy's a nice girl and everything, but...she just doesn't really seem like my type. She seems kind of...no offense...a little dense", he said with hesitance.

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Okay, so maybe she won't be valedictorian at graduation, but then again...most of us won't! I just don't see the point in crossing someone completely off your list for a reason as trivial as that. Plus, don't you find her at least a _LITTLE_ pretty?", Crystal probed further.

"Wellll...", Jason replied somewhat tentatively.

"Oh come on Jason, stop even trying to pretend", Crystal interrupted him and playfully nudged him on the shoulder with her fist.

Jason simply chuckled nervously.

After a long silent pause, she folded her arms and gave Jason the side-eye glance. The typical look only Crystal could pull off while being playful at the same time.

"Come on now Jason..._seriously_?", she raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

_What is UP with him?, _Crystal wondered. It was like pulling teeth just to get him to admit that he even found Stacy attractive.

"Okay okay!", Jason finally said defensively with his hands in the air. "Stacy IS cute, don't get me wrong. I mean, she's a pretty girl and everything, but I don't know...I guess I never really thought to ask her out", he admitted.

"Well, there's a first time for everything!", Crystal teased with a snarky grin. She loved taunting him.

Jason looked down and scratched his head somewhat uncomfortably. "But what if...", his voice trailed off.

"What if what?", she looked back innocently in his direction.

Jason chewed his bottom lip slightly before continuing. "What if I don't really _want_ to ask her out? What if I'd rather ask someone else out?", he asked. He shot a quick side glance at her.

Crystal immediately felt her cheeks flush warmly. Her heart began to thump loudly in her chest.

"Oh come on Jason!", she said, quickly brushing off his comment. "Stacy is a sure deal. You wouldn't even have to face rejection with her. At least go out on ONE date with her. I think you two would get along", she added the last part softly as she looked down at her lap.

Crystal felt Jason's brown eyes gaze upon her deeply. His gaze was so intense that it caused her to turn and look in his direction.

"What?", Crystal asked nervously.

Jason immediately looked down as her own eyes caught his.

"So...tell me something... You would be okay with me dating Stacy?", Jason finally looked up and looked her in the eye from across the table. His demeanor had suddenly turned serious.

Crystal felt her heart beat begin to quicken yet again.

"Of course silly! I have no issue with it whatsoever", she quickly replied, trying to keep the conversation light.

She continued to feel his eyes upon her. His eyes seemed to study her closely. He was searching...searching for something.

"Ohhhhkaaayyy...", Jason finally sighed.

Crystal breathed an internal sigh of relief.

"GREAT! Let me give you her number so you can call her and set something up", she said as she reached for her purse. "Oh, and ummm...we might need to do something about your umm...look", she said somewhat sheepishly.

"My _look_? What do you mean? What's wrong with my look?", Jason stated defiantly as he glanced down and took a look at his red and blue plaid shirt over his white tee-shirt and jeans. He didn't think anything was wrong with what he was wearing.

Crystal bit her lower lip and tried her best to give him a sympathetic response without hurting his feelings.

"Welll..._I_ personally don't see anything wrong with how you're dressed, but then again _I'm_ not Stacy Adams. This is Stacy Adams we're talking about here. You know, captain of the cheerleading squad Stacy? Look, after you call Stacy and set up a date with her, Lila and I will take you out shopping the day before, so that you can spruce up your wardrobe a little bit", she said with a gleeful smile.

"_Spruce_?", Jason asked, looking dumbfounded.

"Trust me, it'll be FUN!", Crystal squealed with a wide grin on her face.

* * *

Later on that evening, Jason laid in bed staring at the ceiling fan turning slowly in his bedroom. For some reason, he couldn't fall asleep. His thoughts kept returning back to the conversation he and Crystal had earlier that day.

_What have I gotten myself into exactly?, _Jason wondered to himself.

Why did it somehow feel like he was walking onto a land mine?

As he thought about it further, he figured that one date with Stacy wouldn't hurt. He had to admit, Stacy was nice, and she WAS pretty. Perhaps going out with Stacy could work to his advantage. Afterall, he still wasn't entirely sure exactly how he felt about Crystal anyway. Was she JUST a friend? Was she MORE? Oh he liked her for sure...but, he really wasn't sure whether the "fondness" he felt for her was more so simply because they were "buddies", or, because there was something deeper and romantic brewing. All he knew, was that when he was with her, he felt awesome. Completely himself. He really enjoyed Crystal's company.

Still, he felt that maybe it WOULD be a good idea to go out and get to know some other girls on a deeper level. If anything, it would help decipher what feelings-if any-he had for Crystal.

* * *

Knowing that Stacy was one of the most popular, not to mention well-dressed, girls in school, Lila and Crystal felt it only fitting and customary that they take Jason out to the mall on Friday after school, and get him to try on some new clothes.

Jason had given Stacy a call earlier in the week to set up a date for Saturday night. Stacy had accepted gleefully, and plans were already in place for their dinner and movie date.

Now, Crystal and Lila were perusing through the mall searching for a new look for Jason.

"Think less Abercrombie & Fitch, and more Joseph A. Banks", Lila said as she walked through the mall.

Lila was completely in her element. When it came to shoes, clothes and shopping, Lila was the ultimate connoisseur. Crystal was simply along for the ride to offer her input and a 'second opinion'.

They had already spent about an hour in the mall looking for different looks for Jason to try on. They had stopped at a couple of shops that sold male apparel, but Jason had hated all of them. He did not like the looks at all. Crystal and Lila agreed that if he was going to pull off this new 'look', he HAD to rock it with confidence. If he thought he looked silly or awkward, then it was definitely going to show.

Eventually, they finally came to a third men's clothing store, and this one seemed to have a look that Jason could live with.

Immediately, the ladies got to work. Lila and Crystal both picked out different outfits on the rack for Jason to try on in the fitting room. They specifically chose ones that they thought he would look nice in.

So far, the outfits he had tried on were pretty decent, but they weren't really him. Either they looked too mature for his age, or they looked too preppy.

_Jason is anything but preppy and clean. _Crystal thought to herself. _He's a guy who loves to play sports and works in an auto mechanic shop for goodness sakes! _

This was going to be harder than she originally thought.

It eventually came down to the final two outfits that Jason needed to try on.

"Come on out Jason, you can't stay in there forever! We want to see the other outfits we chose for you", Lila playfully called out from outside of the men's fitting room area.

"Okay...I just have two more outfits. I'll show you guys the one Crystal picked out first", Jason responded back loudly from behind his fitting room door.

When he finally stepped out of the dressing room, Crystal couldn't believe her eyes. Standing in front of her was Jason, dressed in a black tailored buttoned down dress shirt, slightly unbuttoned at the collar, with black dress pants.

Crystal blinked, trying to put his entire physique in focus. It almost took her a while to process that he was the same person.

"WOW Jason! I love it!", Lila exclaimed in amazement as she came closer and stood right in front of Jason. She began grazing her hands up and down on the fabric of his shirt. "Oh wow...Jason look at you, you've even got a pretty nice build there. Nobody would even know it thanks to all of those hideous plaid shirts you're always wearing", Lila said with a laugh while continuing to stroke his arm.

Crystal stood quietly looking over at them in the distance. She had not yet managed to walk over into the fitting area where Lila and Jason stood.

"Crystal come over here, you gotta feel his bicep. Doesn't he look good?", Lila excitedly motioned towards Crystal to come over.

Lila's sudden question had knocked down the thoughts starting to form inside of her head.

"Yea...yea, I like it", Crystal managed to utter as she walked closer over to them.

He _did _look pretty good, she had to admit. So, why was she so embarrassed to admit it?

Lila then turned to Jason. "So, do _you_ like it?", Lila asked.

"Yeah...I do actually. It's not bad. I can live with this look", Jason chuckled with a wide grin. He was definitely enjoying the female attention Lila was giving him, Crystal thought to herself. She had never seen Jason smile this widely around Lila before.

Lila nodded. "Yea I think it's great, plus you can always put that shirt with a pair of jeans and still be semi-dressed up. Not too casual, but at the same time not too dressy either. It's just perfect for a first date. Good choice Crystal!" Lila said while looking him up and down scratching her chin. "Go try on the other outfit!", Lila gushed.

Jason went into the dressing room again, and quickly changed outfits.

Next, he came out of the dressing room wearing a dark blue blazer suit with matching pants, and a light baby blue dress shirt underneath.

"Oooo I like it Jason! Very very nice!", Lila squealed.

Crystal, on the other hand, was silent.

As soon as she laid eyes on him, Crystal felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach upon sight of seeing Jason in a suit. She had never seen him dressed up she realized. She had to admit, she was completely taken aback.

_Hmmm...Jason isn't half-bad looking when he cleans himself up. I wonder why I never noticed before?_, she thought silently to herself.

He was almost...dare she say it?...somewhat handsome in a suit.

"How does he look Crys?" Lila asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Umm...he looks good! He looks really good...", Crystal replied somewhat hesitantly, avoiding eye contact with Jason.

She couldn't even look Jason in the eye while replying. Why was she feeling so shy around him all of a sudden? This was Jason, her buddy, she was talking to! Still, there was something about him that seemed different to her and she couldn't quite pin point what it was.

"Oh boy, Stacy is going to love this suit on you. You should save this suit for a special occassion, or for when you take her out some place nice and special", Lila said with a big smile.

_Stacy._

It was then that Crystal snapped back into reality and remembered that ultimately they were helping Jason shop so that he could impress _Stacy_. Suddenly, for some reason hooking Jason up with Stacy didn't seem like such a 'great' idea after all. Deep down however, Crystal knew that it was probably best if he at least went out on ONE date with her. If anything, it would buy her some time, and would hopefully deflect romantic feelings-if any-that Jason had for her. Now she started to seriously wonder whether or not she even _wanted_ him to 'deflect' his feelings away from her...

_Wait a second, what am I thinking?, _Crystal asked herself.

Hadn't she _wanted_ to hook Jason and Stacy together? _Hadn't _she?, she asked herself.

_Had_. That word presented in the past tense form made her feel somewhat uneasy.

_Of course I want to hook them up together! ,_Crystal thought to herself.

Yet, why did it oddly enough seem like she was somehow trying to convince herself?

As the three of them left the mall together, Crystal took a quick glance over at Jason. He looked extremely happy and beamed confidently as they walked into the parking lot. Crystal knew that he had pretty much spent a small fortune and had basically spent most of the money he had earned that week repairing cars at the shop, but, although she was sure he would hate to admit it, she knew that he felt pretty proud.

He had managed to buy one suit, a pair of khaki pants, and 3 new shirts that suited him well. He looked like a new man.

Crystal peered out of the front passenger window as soon as the three of them all hopped into Lila's car. She had been eerily quiet throughout most of the outing that afternoon. She wondered if Jason had noticed. It wasn't like her to be so quiet and reserved.

Equally sobering was the thought that during this time tomorrow, Jason would be picking Stacy up for their date. Crystal wondered what would happen tomorrow evening. Would they hit it off? Would they be bored the entire evening and call it a night early?

So many unanswered questions ran through her mind.

Deep down however, she knew that there were some things in life that only time could answer. Everything else was simply speculation.


End file.
